Rayman: Nightmare Chaos
by powerice253
Summary: Boy is the limbless in a pickle now, in his sleep that is! Night Fright has invaded Rayman's dreams when the latter fell asleep. Now with the help of Rayman's new dream friend, Sleepina. He must fight through 10 zany and bizarre worlds to wake up from this nightmare and put a stop to the Nightmarians. (Rated K Plus For Hidden Content And Some Action Fighting)
1. Chapter 1

"It's the big twist of a great adventure nobody could ever forget. For the past years, Rayman has protected the Glade Of Dreams from many evil foes like Mr. Dark, Robot Pirates, Hoodlums, And even Rabbids. Though he faced many challenges and difficult choices, he never backed down. Now in the present time, a new kind of evil is rising from the Land Of The Livid Dead. The Nightmarians! Creatures that can torment people with a plague of nightmares. While these creatures ran amok in the Galdes, this question stuck on everybody's minds. "Where was Rayman when they needed him?". Well, that's what got the Nightmarians, every single one to find this Limbless and torment him with nightmares. Let's see how the limbless is doing now. Cause boy does the world need a hero right now..."

We find our limbless hero fast asleep, dreaming. In the dream, he found himself in a strange new world with what looked like about 10 areas scattered across this strange new world.

Rayman:"Where am I?"

Suddenly, a blue being looking somewhat like a cloud flew his way.

Blue being:"Oh thank goodness I found you!"

Rayman:"Found me? Who are you? Where am I?"

Blue being:"Oh yes, I must explain myself. The name's Sleepina. I'm the fairy of dreams."

Rayman:"Fairy of dreams? Is this a dream world?"

Sleepina:"Yes. But I'm not the only you. You see, several other friends of mine who are also dream fairies monitor dreams and makes sure they run right. But something horribly went wrong this time. You see, all my friends have been captured! *Screen moves over to each of the levels far in the distance, one which look like a place of mirrors, a woods/forest kind of place, a dessert kind of place, a place of instruments, a flashy building, a sea, an area with dark clouds, a tall, brown mountain that almost looked like something was dripping from it, a snowy ice area, and a castle*each of them has been taken to each of those worlds. You, a hero, Rayman must go to every place and save all my friends."

Rayman:"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

Sleepina:"Every fairy knows who you are, Rayman. You're the hero."

Rayman:"And my friends! Globox, Barbara, Ly and Murphy!"

Sleepina:"I don't but I have a feeling something has happened to them."

Rayman:"What?!"

Sleepina:"Don't worry, you may have a chance to save them and everyone else in the Glade, but you have to wake up first."

Rayman:"Wake up? But I can't!"

Sleepina:"You're in a deep sleep. I have a feeling someone of magic did this. The only way you can break this spell is that you have enough Lucid energy orbs to do it. My friends have them, but you have to save them first."

Rayman:"*Takes a deep breath*Ok. Let's do this."

The two then headed to the first world. Which as you can guess was the Palace Of Mirrors. As it name implies, it filled with lots of mirrors. All around it was some things that were quite luxirous. This fascinated Rayman as much as you can expect.

Rayman: "WOW. This place seems amazing. It's almost like I can doze off right away..."

Sleepina: *snaps Rayman back to reality* "Rayman, stay focused! One of my friends is trapped in here. We better stay on task and go find her."

Rayman: "Your right. Let's go."

They continue to explore the place till they saw something. It looks like a mirror, but there was three white triangles from the inner ring of the mirror. 3 on the top, and 3 on the bottom. As Rayman got closer to it, he starts to see his own reflection on the glass. He didn't realize that this mirror had a pair of eyes on it and that it was about to slam down on him cause he was too busy looking at his reflection and noticing that there was something stuck in his teeth, pulling it out.

Sleepina: *notices this and tries to call out to Rayman* "Rayman? Hello? Can you hear me?"

He didn't listen, it was like he was under a trance. Starting at that mirror from every angle making sure nothing was outta place. Finally, Sleepina had no choice but to push Rayman away from it as the mirror creature fell down on the floor.

Sleepina: "Rayman! What were you thinking? This is certainly not the time to be obsessed with your looks!"

Rayman: "I'm sorry. I saw something and then I couldn't stop looking at myself. After all, a good hero always has to look his best..."

Sleepina: "Well, sometimes. But that mirror that had you captivated by it's glass is a Tricky Mirror. You see one of those, don't look at it's glass or you'll start wasting your time being vain in front of it. I feared that these hostile creatures had started to alter these dreams. It's almost as if their trying to stop us...We have to find my friend quick!"

Rayman: "Piece Of Cake. Looks like I can go behind them and hit them from there. But I must focus on the task. I won't let them distract me."

Sleepina: "Now your talking. Come on.."

As they started to progress, they didn't know that two smokeball-Like entities were spying on them. These were the Nightmarians that were mentioned earlier..

Nightmarian 1: "So, looks like that Limbless and his little dream fairy are trying to rescue the other dream gaurdians we in-prisoned huh?"

Nightmarian 2: "The Boss ain't gonna be happy to see this, he wants that limbless to stay dreaming forever. And if he wakes up, well it won't be a happy ending for us..We gotta stop them.

And that's what the two Nightmarians were gonna do...

Rayman along with Sleepina continued through the building, trying to find his way around. They walked down a hallway. Rayman observed the hallway, it had mirrors on the walls. Luckily, these mirrors seem normal. He didn't know where the boss or Vana would be so he had to check every floor and room till he could find them. He approached the next door and opened it. Looking in, the room seemed almost empty. He looked around and saw the closet door open with clothes hung up. There seemed to be nothing here. he was about to leave until he heard shuffling in the closet.

Rayman:"What was that?"

Sleepina:"I don't know. But we have to be careful, we don't know what's around here."

Rayman:"You don't think Vana's in here, do you?"

Sleepina:"I don't know. I suppose we could check, but we have to be cautious."

They entered the room. Little did either of them realize, there was a pair of eyes in the dark of the ceiling of the closet, watching them. With angry eyes, it slowly started to come out, looking like a part wardrop spider, coming down on a web.

Rayman:"Hmm, I can't find anything here."

On the corner of Sleepina's eye, she noticed the wardrobe spider coming down, with angry eyes. He got ready to attack.

Sleepina:"Rayman, watch out!"

Rayman:"*Quickly turns around*Huh?!"

The wardrobe spider quickly dropped down to the floor and shot a shirt at Rayman, which barely missed him.

Rayman:"What's this?"

The spider shot more clothes at Rayman and Rayman moved to dodge him.

Sleepina:"The wardrobe spider!"

3 more wardrobe spiders dropped down from webs and tried shooting more clothes.

Rayman:"What are they doing?!"

He exclaimed as he kept dodging the clothes.

Sleepina:"I don't know! they're not usually like this! This has to be the work of dark forces! Trying hitting the clothes back at them!"

Rayman punched the things they short at him back at them hitting each of them. Knocked down on the floor, the wardrobe spiders hisses and went back up. Suddenly, black creatures came out of nowhere, looking very angry.

Rayman:"What? What are these?"

Sleepina:"I believe those are... Nighmarians."

the nightmarians started to use their hands and throw uppercut punches at Rayman, making him jump and dodge them

Rayman:"Do these have something to do with what's going on?"

Sleepina:"Maybe. Wait until they get tired, you'll have the upperhand then."

The nightmarians kept trying to attack Ray until the got tired out. Rayman then threw a fist at each one of them knocking them out. They all then disappeared.

Rayman:"*Pants*That was close!"

Sleepina:'Yes, and I fear that there will be more dangers around. We have to keep a lookout."

Rayman nodded his head and they left the room.

So many rooms and still no sign of Vana anywhere, so they kept looking as they approached a hallway. But as they were walking trough the hallway, they saw some some brush-like creatures called Soap Scrubbers. They were minding their own business, till they saw some dirt tracks which frightened them. But they cleaned it up with their brush bottoms. It sighed in relief till it saw Rayman and screeched to a shock. Then it soon changed into an angry expression and started to circle around the two, waiting for them to make any sudden movement.

Sleepina: "Oh dear. Not the little Soap Scrubbers too! They seem more aggressive toward us."

Rayman: "So What? I'll just knock these guys down and we'll be on our way."

Sleepina: "Well...I suppose. Sure you can knock these guys away with ease, but I stay outta their path if I were you. I think these guys mean business."

Ignoring that second remark, The Limbless knocks the Soap Scrubbers Out Of the way with his fists. Now that was taken care of, they started to move forward to the next room. Just one minor problem...this room had large pits filled with a purple liquid that was poisonous, and Rayman almost fell in it.

Sleepina: "Rayman! Don't look down!"

Rayman: "Why? I'm never down. I usually try to keep a smile on my face."

Sleepina: "No. I mean that there's a pool of poisonous water below you."

Rayman: "Poisonous!? Now I remember what that was like before I learnt to swim in water.."

Sleepina: "But I don't understand. The steam room use to be filled with clean water, now it's all polluted. I just can't believe the Nightmarians has to go and ruin a perfectly good world!"

Rayman: "Don't worry. Once we kicked their backs, things will go back to normal. And I'll wake up from this nightmare..."

Sleepina: "I guess you have a point there. But I don't know how we'll be able to cross that water..."

That's when she saw Rayman use his helicopter power to hover across the poison waters and land on floating board.

Sleepina: "WOW. How did you manage to do that?"

Rayman: "Oh, Just a little trick I picked up. Besides, I've been able to use my helicopter power my whole life."

Sleepina: "Well in that case, use that helicopter hair of yours to cross this poison lagoon. And don't fall into the poison water.."

The two then carefully crossed the poison water without falling into it, and then made it to the exit of the room. Going though the halls again while knocking down some Nightmarians along the way, they soon saw another door that led to another room. So they went in..

Rayman and Sleepina went on, going down another hallway until they came to another door with a cracked door. Peeking in, it was another room with a mirror and dresser with all sorts of makeup.

Rayman:"Just an ordinary room with makeup. Nothing here."

What they didn't noticed, one of the items on the dresser, a face powder item began to move.

Sleepina:"I don't notice anything either. We should keep looking."

Suddenly, the puff jumped.

Rayman:"Wait!"

The puff jumped up and powder was emitted in the air.

Sleepina:"The powder meanie!"

The powder puff off the dresser and ran towards them.

Sleepina:"Rayman, watch out!"

But before Rayman could move out of the way, the powder puff jumped on his face making him move back. The puff rubbed powder over his face as he tried to pull it off until it came off, and his face was all white from the powder. Rayman tried wiping it off. This was so annoying.

Rayman:"Uh!"

The puff laughed hard, not looking at him.

Sleepina:"*Whispers*Ray, this is your chance! Hit him while he's laughing!"

Rayman threw a fist at the puff while it laughed, making him stop laughing and yell in pain and getting knocked down. Embarrassed, it hopped away. Rayman and Sleepina quickly left the room.

...

They continued on to the next room. After opening the door, the room was full of mirrors everywhere, from top to bottom, side to side with strange stairs also going in different directions, including sideways and upside down.

Rayman:"Uh oh. Where are we supposed to go?"

Sleepina:"Well, there's one direction that will allow you to keep going, whereas the other steps will just lead you to doom.*Rayman looked nervous*You must choose the right path."

Rayman:"How do I do that?"

Sleepina:"Use the mirrors as your guidance. Use your best judgment to decide the best way."

Rayman approached the first few steps and mirrors before him. He looked into the first mirror. It showed his reflection, but something else appeared.

He was wearing a fancy gold outfit with a crown and jewelry. He smiled. He liked the way he looked in the mirror. But he had 2nd thoughts, shaking his head and went to look in the 2nd mirror. this mirror, he had a black outfit that replaced his purple one, a black hoodie that replaced his red one that was on his head, a black cake, black boots and a red circle on his chest replacing the white one. He stepped back in disgust, he did NOT like his image there. He then went to take a look at the 3rd one. This one was just his normal reflection.

Rayman:"*Looks back at Sleepina*It's the 3rd one."

Sleepina smiled and nodded. They both went into the 3rd door and went on a few stairs before going to the next set of mirrors, only 2 this time. The first one had his original image, but this time it had a different background. A background of the sun shining. Then he looked into the 2nd mirror, with the background of dark clouds with a heavy storm. It was definitely the first door. they both entered. This went on a couple of times. You could see them going up a staircase, down one, on the side of the wall and even upside down. They were almost at the top of the room leading to the next room. They made it to the last set of mirrors, 2 of them. Rayamn looked in the first one, which he looked happy even though he really had a straight face. Then he looked in the 2nd one, seeing himself not only sad but in tears. Of course even though Rayman usually tries to keep a positive attitude, there are times even he felt depressed, though most people do. But lately he's been happier, even though he's concerned about his friends right now. He'll try the first door. both he and Sleepina opened the first door and entered the next room.

Rayman:"Phew. Glad that's over."

In the next room, another enemy was hiding in the shadows. Holding out an orange hand stuck out and slapped a vase, causing it to fall and break. Rayman and Sleepina both came in the room and he jumped next to them, surprising them both.

Sleepina:"The Slap-Ras!"

The slap-Ra waved his hands and started to chase after them. He tried to slap Rayman, and Rayman dodged his hits. the Slap-Ra panted.

Sleepina:"*To Rayman*they tire out easily. Let him keep trying till he gets tired, then hit him."

Rayman nodded. The Slap-Ra kept trying to hit Rayman and he stopped and took deep breaths. Using this opportunity, Rayman threw a fist at him, knocking the Slap-Ra back. This went on a couple more times, till the Slap-Ra left the room, hurt and tired out. Rayamn and Sleepina went on.

The next room was straight ahead. Or so they thought. Cause the door looks like any other door, but something was very off. Sleepina just couldn't put her foot on it. But Rayman was gonna try to open it anyway..

Sleepina: "Wait Rayman, it could be a trap!"

Too late. He opened the door only to get slammed into the wall by it and fall flat to the ground.

Rayman: "Ouch..."

Then some dark creatures with claws came through the door and laugh at him for falling for the old "Fake Door" trick they pulled on him.

Sleepina: "Watch Out! Those beasts are Nightmare Demons. They have the same uppercut Attack as the Nightmarians, just try to knock them out."

As soon as Rayman got back on his feet, the Nightmare Demons attempt to uppercut him. But Rayman dodges their attack and hits them with his fists as the Nightmare Demons disappear into smoke.

Sleepina: "I actually forgot to warn you about this. Some door are fake and can really hurt you."

Rayman: "Now you tell me.."

They continue forward till they saw some robots wearing bow ties called Robo-Waiter 5000s. They soon spot Rayman and approached him.

Robo-Waiter 5000 1: "Greetings Limbless One. We were expecting you.."

Rayman: "Me?"

Robo-Waiter 5000 2: "Affirmative. You must be awfully tired. Allow us to escort you to somewhere more soothing so that we'll offer our finest relaxation facilities to you while you rest."

Sleepina: "Hmmm. Something is defiantly wrong here. But I don't see why not. But I better keep alert."

The robots then led them to another room and opened the door to let them in. Inside was a giant bed with very soft pillows, a nice carpet, and a velvet curtain on the windows. The moment they stepped in, the Robo-Waiter 5000s pushed Sleepina outta The way and closed the door.

Sleepina: "Hey! What's the big idea! Let me back in there."

She charged back into the room. But when she got there, Rayman was snoring on the bed while getting a massage from one of the Robo-Waiter 5000s.

Sleepina: "Rayman. Wake up! Snoring time is over. We gotta stay focused."

But the limbless was still snoring. Sleepina dosen't have a choice but to grab him. Quickly seeing this, the Robo-Waiter 5000s boarded up the exits. As it looked like they prevented the escape, one of them saw Sleepina carrying the snoring Rayman and it got ready to fight.

Sleepina: "Ug. I knew following them was a big mistake! WAKE UP RAYMAN!"

Rayman: *wakes up with a jolt* Huh? What?

Sleepina: "Phew. Glad your outta snoozy town. Now then. It seems that we're not gonna be able to damage them from the front. I think your gonna have to hit them from the back."

Rayman: "Got it."

The robot attempted to slap Rayman, but Rayman dodged it. He soon ran behind it and hit it with his fists. The robot didn't know where he went, until it got hit by his fist and exploded

Sleepina: "Man, those poor bots being corrupted by those Nightmarians. I really got a grudge against them now..."

Rayman: "Yeah. That's the last time I get tricked. We better keep going."

And so they kept on going through the hall and to the next room...


	2. Chapter 2

Rayman and Sleepina went on, almost at the top of the building. Suddenly, A blue guy in a grey suit, orang hat and yellow glasses grabbed Rayman.

Rayman:"What the..."

Sleepina:"Rayman!"

The guys placed Rayman in a seat and started to spin him until he got him into a silver suit with magic.

Guy:"Hello, the name's Snipttey, And I overheard your dilemma. Your looking for a friend, in a place of monsters, correct? Well, i can help you-by dressing you in this!"

Rayman:"What? How is this outfit going to help me?"

Suddenly, magic from the costumes started to reflect on the mirrors, and it moved Rayman around.

Sleepina:"What is it doing to him? What is it supposed to do?"

Snipttey:"Help you fight off the bad guys, of course!"

Rayman:"*Moving around everywhere*this is crazy! How am I supposed to fight in this thing?!"

Snipttey:"It has powers to help you move quickly and and it has a weapon against the enemies!"

Shots of magic came off and bounced on the mirrors everywhere.

Rayman:"This is crazy! I can't even control myself in this!"

He tried taking off the costumes, but it was really hard to do so. Sleepina tried to help him pull it off. magic bounced everywhere, almost hitting Snipttey.

Snipttey:"Uh oh. Maybe my costumes need a little work. Don't worry pal, I'll fix this issue."

Rayamn and Sleepina kept trying to pull off the costume until they finally pulled it off, Rayman falling to the ground and Sleepina going the other way in a force, also falling onto the floor with the costume covering her. they both got up in irritation, Sleepina taking the costume off of her.

Moments later, both of the went on, hoping they lost him.

Rayman:"Uh, that was annoying!"

Sleepina:"Tell me about it. I hope we're getting close to my friend Vena."

They went on until they came to another set of large doors. Rayman cautiously opened it, expecting more enemies. After the door were opened, they both looked around the room, which had more mirrors on the walls. Then, a pair of red angry eyes appeared on one of the mirrors. Then another. More mirrors had angry red red eyes that appeared, then it happened to all of them. Rayman looked at all the mirrors.

Sleepian:"Uh oh. The mirrors on the wall."

Rayman was prepared for whatever they had cooked for him. The mirror's showed someone else's reflection a purple being with a grey and black hat and styled gasses over her eyes, with a beam of magic holding her.

Sleepina:"Vana!"

Then Vana's reflection disappeared and all the mirrors' eyes got brighter red, and light flashed. Rayman looked at his reflection in the mirrors, something changed. He wasn't standing up in the mirrors like he actually was, instead, he was lying down in them like he's been beaten. Then he noticed in one of the mirrors, there was a light. then happened in each of the mirrors until he saw one he them flashing light on the outside.

Sleepina:"Rayman, it's coming towards you! Try hitting it back!"

Has a power ball came towards him, he hit it back at the mirror, making it yelp in pain. Then Rayman's image on the mirrors went back to normal, but the mirrors started shooting something that looked like electrical sparks going across the room. Rayman dodged these attacks. Then, image and light trick happened again. This all repeated about 3 times until the mirrors were wore out. The mirrors then disappeared in the wall, and vana appeared.

Sleepina:"Vana!"

Vana:"Sleepina? Is that you?*smiles*It's you!"

They both ran over to each other and hugged and let go.

Sleepina:"Vana, this is Rayman, the hero who saved you."

Vana:"Rayman? Wait, are we talking about Rayamn, as the hero of the glade?"

Rayman:"Yes, it's me. Nice to meet you, Va.."

Vana:"Rayman! The legendary limbless being! t's so cool to finally meet you in person!v And you look even cuter than I imagined!"

Rayman:"Um, thanks?"

He said feeling a bit shy and modest.

Vana:"Vana, we need your help. Something as gone wrong in the glade, but Rayman is trapped here. He's unable to wake up. We need your lucid dream orb as well as the rest of the orbs to get him to wake up."

Vana:"Oh! but of course! *To Rayman*Here you go, darelin!"

A shiny silver orb appeared in her hands and she let go of i and it floated to Rayman who caught in his hand.

Rayman:"*Waves his fists in victory*Ye-hoo! Yes! Thanks, Vana."

Vana:"Welcome, Darlin. And thank you for saving me."

Rayman:"Welcome! Now I need to get to the next world."

Vana:"Well, good luck on your journey, Rayman. I'll be around if you need me. just give me a call."

She then disappeared. Rayman and Sleepina left.

Now that's one Lucid Energy Orb Down.. but still 8 more to go. So they started to head towards the next world, which is Wildly Woods.

But before they can do so, something standed in their way between them and the entrance to the next world.

It was a giant turquoise gate known as the Blockaway Gate. It's two ends have different faces. One seems to be smiling and had yellow eyes. the other had a stooge in it's mouth and red eyes. Curiously, they were named Yellow Eyes and Red Eyes respectfully.

Red Eyes: "Oi! Just where do ya think your going?"

Sleepina: "Oh. Hello. My limbless pal here is Rayman, and I'm Sleepina. We were just gonna head to the second world."

Yellow Eyes: "Going to the Wildly Woods huh? Well it was nice meeting you two. I'm Yellow Eyes, that grumpy brother of mine is Red Eyes. But you can call us the Blockaway Gate. Why? Because we "Block" entrances.

A joke drum can be herd following that joke as Red Eyes looks at his brother irritated by the pun he made.

Red Eyes: "Ugh. Here We go again with the bad puns..."

Yellow Eyes: "Oh come on brother. Their just travelers just trying to get across..."

Red Eyes: "Travelers who are trying to pass us for free, mr. babble! You know we don't do that anymore since our construction!"

Yellow Eyes: "I know, but maybe we can let this one slide just this once?"

Red Eyes: "Let this one slide? Then why does that no limbs boy and cloudy mouth think they can just waltz right pass us then?"

Yellow Eyes: "That's What you told me the other 7 times we letted visitors go by."

Red Eyes: "Well if you think we're just gonna let them in, you got another thing coming mate!"

Rayman: *interrups* "STOP!"

Red Eyes and Yellow Eyes soon stopped arguing when they herd that..

Rayman: "Can you please just us pass so we can get going?"

Red Eyes: "Well...maybe. But it'll cost ya 15 Little Lucid Energy Orbs. Ya know, the smaller version of those normal Lucid Energy Orbs. There are about 300 of them here."

Yellow Eyes: "And since you didn't know about this the first time around. We'll let you off with a warning. If you wanna go through us again to get to the other worlds. Be sure to bring the right amount of Little Lucid Energy Orbs."

Red Eyes: "Yeah what he said. But don't count on it mate! We're watching you. Always watching..."

Rayman: "Thanks for the tip.."

Red Eyes: "Yeah Yeah. Now scram big nose!"

Yellow Eyes: "I'm just gonna ignore that insult. Anyways, good luck."

The two ends of the gate open up their doors to let Rayman and Sleepina in to the second world, Wildly Woods..

Rayman and Sleepina went on past the gates. As They were heading to the world in front of them, the forest/woods, a little white poodle made hiim trip.

Rayamn:"Ahhh!"

She fell down and dropped the orb. The poodle, with tall balled up fur on its head as well as it's tail and a brown collar with a black and red piece stopped in front of Ray and the orb. It looked at the orb with interest and looked back up at Rayman, who looked at the poodle. Then the poodle grabbed the orb in its mouth and ran off.

Rayman:"Hey!"

He stood up and ran off after the poodle. Sleepina also ran behind Rayman trying to keep up.

Rayman:*To the poodle*I need that orb!"

He panted, trying to keep up. the poodle ran around obstacles With Ray and sleepina behind him. The poodle also jumped over a small concrete wall. Rayman jumped over it and Sleepina followed. They chased after it until the poodle tripped on a rock and yelped, falling down and dropping the orb. Rayman saw what happened and ran to the orb and picked it up. the poodle stood up and ran away. Sleepina caught up to Ray.

Rayamn:"Well, that was annoying, but at least I got the orb back."

The 2 of them headed to Wildly Woods.

Inside the Wildly Woods. There where lots of trees and mushrooms big and small everywhere. Small woodland creatures like birds, butterflies, and bunnies roamed there too.

Sleepina: "I believe that my fungi friend Fungusy might be here. But I presume those nightmare creatures have laid traps around this forest, so please watch your step."

Rayman: "I will. Let's go and find him."

They started to walk through the forest, looking for Fungusy in these woods. Little did they know that a giant tree with apples hanging from it's branches is watching them with it's red beady eyes. It soon got up and crawled to somewhere in the forest with it's root like legs.

Sleepina Hears those noises and turned around. But nothing was there...

Sleepina: "Strange. I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well..."

As the duo continue to walk through the woods. They saw a red capped mushroom with glowing orange eyes. It hopped near a patch of flowers and then released it's fumes, causing the plants to wither away since the fumes are poisonous and they stink.

Sleepina: "Yikes! Rayman, watch out! Those furious fungi hopping straigh Ahead are Smog Shrooms. And their not friendly by any means. You'll have to use your fists to Ward them off, but don't breath into their fumes. It's really stinky..."

Rayman: "Well this is the first time I've seen living Mushrooms. But they shouldn't be too hard."

The Smog Shroom notices Rayman and starts to hop toward him, then it tries to headbutt him. But it missed him by an inch. That's when Rayman knocked it down with his fist.

The Smog Shroom shook it's head, now that it was dizzy. It hopped away into the bushes.

Just what was going on with these hostile creatures? It just wasn't like them. That question stuck to their minds like sticky notes as they continue forward. A Nightmarian hiding in the bushes saw them walk pass by it, cause they didn't know it was there.

Nightmarian: "Oh great. Just great! Now they are heading to the woods to rescue Fungusy."

?: "They are what!?"

The person who said that was another Nightmarian, but it had sharp teeth. This is Night Fright, he was like the second in command of the Nightmarians..

Nightmarian: "Oh, boss! What a surprise to see you..."

Night Fright: "I though you guys told me you had everything under control..."

Nightmarian: "We do. We're trying as hard as we can to stop Rayman from going any further.."

Night Fright: "Well maybe you need to work a little harder! I need to keep that limbless tempted to stay in this dream forever if we're going to eliminate him from the waking world!"

Nightmarian: "Yes Boss. We'll do our best."

Night Fright: "You better. You know the penalty for your failiure!"

Nightmarian: "Yes Boss...Right Away with pleasure..."

As Rayman and Sleepina continued down the forest, something green appeared from among the trees. Jumping eyes like the ones from Rayman 2 jumped around, spotting them in the distance. They bounced about. As Rayman and Sleepina went on, they both heard another noise.

Sleepina:"What was that?"

Rayman looked around and spotted the jumping eyes.

Rayman:"Jumping eyes! I've seen them before! But I've never see them like this!"

The eyes came towards him and tried to ram at him and he jumped out of the way. The eyes stopped and looked back at him and got ready to attack again.

Sleepina:"So you dealt with these guys before? So, you know what to do, right? Just be careful, they seem more aggressive than ever."

Rayman dodged the eyeballs' attacks and punched each one of them. After Rayman got them all, they were tired out and they left.

Rayman:"Phew. That was close."

Sleepina:"Just watch out. You never know when they'll strike again."

Rayman:"I know."

They both head on through the woods. Minutes later, they went on looking for Sleepina's friend, a green dude with a bit of familiarity was in the distance with a gun and a target. He aimed his gun at the target several feet, and shot a missle at it. The missile hit the center, indication his accuracy, and it blew up the target. He snickered. Direct hit. That's when he noticed Rayman and Sleepina from afar. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he left his spot. He went to some bushes and spotted the two, and aimed his weapon.

Rayman:"Wait. Do you hear something?"

Sleepina looked around and spotted the bushes as she heard shuffling from it. Suddenly, a missle shot towards them.

Sleepina:"Rayman! I think we found a forest hunter! Hit the missile back with your fist!"

As the missile came towards Rayman, Rayman smack it with his fist and turned the missile back towards the hunter. The hunter gasped. He tries to run, but too late. The missile hit him and there was a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was completely black looking beat up. He fell down.

Rayman:"There something a bit familiar with that hunter. He reminds me of another enemy I once knew when I was a kid and a young teen."

Sleepina:"Interesting. There could be a connection."

The 2 of them left.

As they continue further, Rayman spotted a little white ball with legs and elf like ears from a distance.

It looked suspiciously familiar to him. But it wasn't enough to convince him that it reminded him of somebody.

Rayman: "You know. That little guy seems cute. I'm keeping it."

Sleepina: *sees the creature* "Now where have I seen that one before?"

The little guy blinked as it's eyes turned red, before letting out a screeching scream as Rayman covered his ears in

pain.

Rayman: "Augh. I'm gonna feel that in the morning. And it's very annoying!"

It then opens it's mouth with sharp teeth. This was a Bunny Shrieker they were dealing with. Now Rayman felt nervous as the Shrieking Bunny was gonna Attack him.

Sleepina: "Uh, Rayman? Is it me or do these Bunny Shriekers remind you of those Rabbids?"

Rayman: "Well, Yeah. But their scream was never loud like this!"

Sleepina: "I was thinking the same as well. I think you outta knock them outta here. Just watch out for their scream attack!"

As the Bunny Shrieker was about to attack Rayman, he threw his fist at it as it collapsed.

The Bunny Shrieker then got back up and letted Out another scream as Rayman once again covered his ears. This went on for a while till the Bunny Shrieker got tired and fainted.

Rayman: "Great. Now I'm gonna get a headache from all of that screaming..."

Sleepina: "Ditto. We better keep going.."

The next part of the forest had four paths with an arrow sign pointing at many directions. Up, Down, Left, And Right. Little did they realized that this sign had a few tricks up it sleeve..

Rayman: "Not again. Don't tell me we gotta do what we did with those stairs and mirrors."

Sleepina: "I don't think so. I think we should go left."

Rayman: "I think Up is the right way to go."

Sleepina: "You go your way, I'll go my way."

They both went to the direction they think is right, only to get whipped on the head by some branches.

Sleepina: "Maybe, we should go the other ways.."

Rayman: "Good idea."

They tried they other directions, but the same thing happens. And the sign post's arrows keep getting subtracted for every direction they tried.

Rayman: "Man, I sure wish that sign post would make up it's mind.."

Sleepina: "Yeah. It's so confusing. And tricky too. I hope it tells us the right direction to go to."

Lucky for her. The signpost pointed straigh Ahead As The bushes blocking the center moved away to reveal the path.

Rayman: "Finally. Now we can keep going."

And so they did, but not with the clever Nightmarians instructing some odd trees with poison apples to follow them and interfear As The duo continues to move forward..

The 2 of them went down the path. The poison apple tree watched them as they went on their way. From afar, a couple of brown tnt look alikes was wandering around aimlessly. One of them stopped when it saw Rayman along with Sleepina. Both of them looked them angry.

Rayman:"So which way should we go now?"

Then the tnt baddies appeared in front of them making them back away.

Sleepina:'Uh oh."

Rayman:"Who are these guys?"

Sleepina:"The bombinators. Don't let them get too close. Use your fist or let them explode before it gets to close to you."

One bombinator started to chase Rayman and Ray ran form it. The other started to chase Ray as well. Rayman hit the first one with his fist and it exploded. the 2nd one kept chasing him till it exploded before it got to close. Rayman stopped out of breath. He sat down.

Rayman:"I really need to rest."

Sleepina:"I suppose we can rest for a minute, but we need to keep moving."

The poison apple tree zeroed in on them. It handed Rayman an apple from behind.

Rayman:"An apple? Oh good, it's been a while since I had anything to eat. I'm getting hungry. The apple looks fresh too."

Sleepina:"A snack would be great.*Turns around and saw the tree and gasps*Rayman, wait! That's a poi.."

Too late. Rayman already took a bite.

Sleepina:"...son apple. You just ate from the poison apple tree."

Rayman:"*Frowns*Uh oh."

He started to turn a bit green.

Sleepina:"It doesn't kill you. But it does make you feel sick and dizzy. You feel better in a few minutes but it'll be harder for you to fight in that mode."

Rayman:"Uh, I'm already feeling dizzy."

The tree tries to engulf him with his branches. It was hard for Ray to tell what was going on being dizzy. Sleepina quickly pulled him away.

Sleepina:"You have to knock him with your fist.

Rayamn:"*Looks at the tree with split up into several trees in his dizzy eyes*Uh, which one is it?"

He tried hitting the tree and missed a few times until he finally got him. the tree ran off.

Rayman:"*Puts a hand on his head*Uh, my head."

Sleepina:"Like I said, it will wear off in a few minutes."

Rayman:"*Looks around to see other things like candy and sweets*Uh, since when did we get to the dessert world? I thought we were still in the Wildly Woods."

Sleepina:"*Sighs*We are. You see things that are not there. It's part of the effects of the apple."

They went on with Sleepina tried to help guide him while he was still in his dizzy state until he wore off. When it did, he sighed in relief. more of the same enemies came out and tried to attack him like the bouncing eyes and hunters, but luckily he could easily fight them off. There was also real fruit he found that wasn't poisonous he could eat to ease his hunger as well as Sleepina. Then they noticed more familiar fungus-the Smog shrooms. He tried to run into Ray and Rayman jumped out of the way. Then the shroom released its stinky toxic fumes in the air. Holding his breath, Rayman threw his fist at him, knocking the shroom out. Ray and Sleepina then continued on their way.

They soon continued forward and soon saw a Nightmarian who was riding a cannon with 6 legs as it prepares to hit the targets, which are crudely drawn pictures of Rayman.

The Cannon Fired at two of the targets as they get destroyed and soon fired at the last one. It spun around as Rayman shivers in fear till it fell to the ground. The Cannon wiped the sweat it got and then sees Rayman and proceeds to fire at him.

Sleepina: "A Cannon Shell! Now that could be useful. Fancy going to knock down that Nightmarian and ride it himself?"

Rayman: "You know I am. It'll be just like riding those Walking Shells like I did in the past.."

The Cannon Shell operates by the Nightmarian Fired it's Cannon Ball at Rayman, but he dodges it.

The Cannon Shell tried it again a few more times, but it keeps missing until the Nightmarian riding it gets knocked out. Once that's done, The Limbless hopped onto it despite it putting up a fight. But he manages to tame it.

Sleepina: "Good Job. Now see that wooden barrier over there. Just use the Cannon Shell to blast it open so it can clear the path."

Rayman: "Got it. But I have no idea how I'm suppose to use this thing?"

He pressed many random buttons, hoping one of them will be the fire button. I did manage to get it right the 3rd try as the wooden barrier gets destroyed.

Sleepina: "Yes! Now we can move forward.."

And so they did. At least till they notice a part of the forest which looked different. There were no leave on the trees, and it had a spooky tone around it with ravens menacingly staring at them.

Sleepina: "Oh no! The nightmare creatures already changed this part of the woods! We better be careful. Nightmarians tend to lurk near areas that are nightmares.."

Rayman: "Got it. I'm not afraid or anything like that. I won't get scared by this spooky forest."

So they start to proceed through the creepy woods. That's when Sleepina felt a sudden tug and was grabbed by a ghost which Rayman saw when he turned around, but the ghost quickly disappeared.

Rayman: "Where did it go?"

The same ghost appeared from behind and scared him by pulling a grimace, which frightened him. The ghost then laughed at the spooked limbless.

Sleepina: "So, These Grim Ghost think it's funny to scare us huh? I think you should hit them with your fists to teach them a lesson."

But the ghost turned invisible again. Luckily, Rayman knew what to do, using his propeller ability to find the Grim Ghost and hit it with it's fist, causing it to vanish. Just as they though the danger was over, a bat sees them from a tree it was hanging and grinned evilly and swoops down to attack them, but it misses them.

Sleepina: "Grinning Bats! Don't let them bite you."

The Grinning Bat was about to do that when Rayman hits it in the face, causing it's teeth to fall out and faint. Not like they were afraid. They continued forward while taking down some Jumping Eyes, Bunny Shriekers, And More Grim Ghosts..

Rayman and Sleepina went on their way through the spooky part of the woods, eye out for any of the creatures they encountered there. Rayman fought off more grim ghosts, bats and nightmare demons.

Rayman:"I was never fond of spooky things. At least there's no spiders."

Sleepina:"Don't like spiders, huh?"

Rayman:"No. I dealt with them before, but they still creep me out."

Sleepina:"A bit of a arachnophobic, huh?"

Rayman:"You could say that."

Sleepina:"It's ok. I'm not fond of them either. But you know, part of being a hero is facing your fears."

Rayman:"I know. But I'm ready to be out of here. I wonder how much closer we are to your friend."

Sleepina:"It shouldn't be too much longer."

They went on a little longer. another bombinator appeared, and being ready, Rayman avoided it until it exploded a big rock. Some smaller dream orbs appeared. Rayman and Sleepina walked over to them.

Sleepina:"Hey, mini lucid dream orbs! Just like what those gates said."

Rayman:"Picks them up*I counted 20. That's more than enough for us to get through the next gate."

They went on. As they walked, Sleepina felt they were getting close to the end of the woods. They were nearing the end. But as they did, they saw an even bigger apple tree. They both stopped when they noticed it move. Rayman knew not to eat an apple from it this time. He was ready for it. But they noticed someone in the tree-an orange yellowish fungus being on a branch asleep.

Sleepina:"Fungust!"

Rayman raised his fists, prepared to fight. The tree extended another branch and handed another apple to Rayman only for Ray to put his hand up refusing it. Angrily, the tree try force feeding him the apple by trying to force it in his mouth but Rayman dodged his branch.

Sleepina:"I'm sure Fungust is under a spell of some sort. We have to wake him!"

A branch of the tree grabbed Rayman and used another branch to try to shove the apple in his mouth, but Rayman resisted and punch the branch holding the apple and breaking out of the other branch. Then he threw a fist at the tree making him back away in pain. This went on a few more times until the tree couldn't take it anymore and dropped Fungust. The tree ran off. Fungust slowly opened his eyes.

Fungust:"Huh?*Sees Sleepina smiling at him*Sleepina?"

Sleepina:"Fungust!"

Fungust got up and they both hugged.

Sleepina:"Fungus, meet my friend Rayman. The hero of the Glade. He saved you.

Fungust:"Rayman? Oh, so you are! So good to meet you in person, my boy! Thank you so much, I owe you my gratitude!"

He shook Ray's hand.

Rayman:"You're welcome. Do you have your dream orb? I need it to wake up."

Fungust:"Oh yes!*Takes out the orb*I'm sensing bad things in the waking world.*Hands Ray the orb and Rayman takes it*Being the hero, you must stop the evil forces going on!"

Rayman:"Thanks, Fungust."

Fungust:"No, thank you Rayman. I know you still have more of us to save. So good luck on your adventure. Just call when you need me."

Fungust disappeared. Now with 2 orbs, Rayman and Sleepina went to the end of the woods and headed their way to the 3rd world.

They saw the Blockaway Gate again at the entrance, waiting for them to arrive in front of them.

Red Eyes: "Oi! It's you little laddies again.."

Yellow Eyes: "Hey it is! Hi!"

Rayman: "Hi to you too. Now if you excuse us, I believe we got somewhere to go.."

Red Eyes: "Ha! Really now? Trying to pass through us again without paying up huh? Nice try. This time, your gonna have to empty up!"

Sleepina: "Ugh. How much?"

Red Eyes: "20 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs. That outta keep ya bugs off.."

Rayman: *takes out the 20 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs And Hands it to the Blockaway Gate* "Here you go.."

Yellow Eyes: "Thank you kindly. Now, we can allow you into Dessert Land. I wish you safe travel out there. If your trying to stay focus on the mission, then I suppose you don't have to eat the candy there. If you didn't want to..."

Red Eyes: "Oi! How could you tell them that!? Didn't you see how quiet and happy the folks in there are when they consume those goodies?"

Yellow Eyes: "I know, but I don't want them getting cavities. Especially cause after that. You need to see this scary doctor who tortured you outta your teeth! Oh the horror!"

Red Eyes: "Oh put a sock in it! Come on in mates.."

Yellow Eyes: "But Red! What about...you know who..."

Red Eyes: "Don't care and never will... *to Rayman and Sleepina* Get your little backs in here before my brother goes all looney again..."

Yellow Eyes: "I Am Not Looney!"

And again, the ends of the gate open up their doors to let Rayman And Sleepina Into The next world..

Rayman and Sleepina entered the next world. They came in to a somewhat familiar world of sweets that reminded Ray of the dessert worlds he's been in the Glade bringing back memories. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

Rayman:"Reminds me of the candy worlds back home. Everything looks so tasty."

Sleepina:"Yes, they do. But we must stay focused. We have to find my friend Sweet Toothy."

Rayman:"Right. Let's go."

They both moved on. There was many dessert based people walking around. From afar, in the candy castle made of cookies, chocolate and candy hearts, the candy queen, Lollyette was watching with her binoculars from a window. There she spotted Rayman and Sleepina. She gasped.

Lollyette:"GUARDS!"

The guards which were candy with red and yellow wrappers ran over to her.

One of the guards:"Yes, your highness?"

Lollyette:"That limbless pest I heard about form the nightmarians is here! I need you to get him and bring him to me!"

The guards looked at each other confused.

Another guard:"Yes, your majesty."

Back with Ray and and Sleepina, they went on their way. then Sleepina noticed the guards in the distance.

Sleepina:"Uh oh."

Rayman:"Uh oh?"

Sleepina:"It looks like the queens guards. The queen's been acting very strange lately, and she could of ordered them to do something not good."

One of the guards:"Where's that limbless dude? The queen wants him!"

Rayman:'They're looking for me! But why?"

Sleepina:'I don't know, but it's probably isn't something good. We better hide."

They both hid behind a large chocolate bar. The guards went passed it and left.

Sleepina:"Phew, that was close."

Rayman eyed the chocolate in front of him. The looks, the smell, it was tempting him. He took a taste of it.

Sleepina:'Rayman, what are you doing?"

Rayman:"*With chocolate in his mouth*Sorry. I just love chocolate."

He swallowed.

Sleepina:"Well, I like chocolate too. But we really need to keep moving."

Rayman:"Right."

They both moved on. It was starting to feel a bit chilly. there were giant ice cream cones everywhere. From behind one of them, a sentient ice cream Sundae with blue eyes, bananas and cherries spotted them. Smiling, she wanted a friend. She suddenly started to run towards them.

Sleepina:"Sees the ice cream sundae*What the..Uh oh! Rayman, watch out!"

Rayman quickly looked over the sundae's way. As the sundae zoomed in on them, they both got out of the way as she ran passed.

Sleepina:"A silly sundae!"

Rayman:"Silly sundae, huh?"

Sleepina:"Yes. They like meeting new friends, but ever since the nighmarians took over, they gone crazy!"

The silly sundae tried to run towards Rayman and he ran the other way avoiding her. The sundae spun.

Sleepina:"They seem to have forgotten the ways of being pals. Smacking into people isn't a way to win friends. Try hitting it with your fists after it's done spinning to tach it a lesson."

Rayman:"Got it!"

The sundae tried running to him again and he dodged it and it spun. After it was done spinning, he hit her with his fist, and it got the message and ran off.

Rayman:"*Feels bad*Man, I really don't like doing that to someone when they mean no harm."

Sleepina:"Yeah. But in times like this, it has to be done."

They both walked away.

The next area they went to was lined with peppermint and candy canes as big as an elephant. And all around it we're giant lollipops.

They continue down the path, though they avoided the guards who were still

searching for him. And singing a little military chant along the way..

Gaurds: *singing* Searching for the limbless far and wide,

there is no way he can possibly hide, though he is fast but one things clear, there's no way he can't be possibly here!

Once the gaurds we're outta sight, the two continue on to gumball valley.

They then saw a little green person who was eating a lollypop, till it takes it out to reveal it has cavities on it's teeth, but it didn't mind as it starts licking the lollypop.

Not so far away, there was also a floating Bon Bon who saw it's teeth and was disgusted by it. Angered, the little green person slammed the floating Bon Bon with it's lollypop.

Sleepina: "Be careful. Cavity Monks usually slam people with their lollipops. So you should avoid getting hit by it. And that Floating Bon Bon, their bodies which are bombs are protected by a green wrapping. So think twice if you wanna take them both out."

The two creatures saw Rayman and proceeded to attack him.

The Cavity Monk attempt to slam him with it's lollypop, But Rayman dodges it. Seeing the Floating Bon Bon. He got an idea as the Cavity Monk began to chase him, the chase went a little long till it stopped under the Floating Bon Bon. Which unraveled it's wrapping and dropped down on the Cavity Monk and exploded.

Sleepina: "WOW. That was a creative solution you came up with. Though those Cavity Monks kind of scared me. They outta see a dentist."

Rayman: "Yeah. We better keep on going. And hopefully not get caught."

So they continued.

Though some giant gum-ball machines released some big gumballs, the duo avoided getting squished by them and continued to go forward. But as they do, one of the candy guards Sees Rayman.

One of the guards: "Hey! There he is! We gotta catch him."

Another guard: "But how? He might be too fast for us to capture."

The other guard: "Don't worry boys. I overheard that the limbless likes chocolate so much. Speaking of which.. *sees some Chocolate Ducks and a single walking chocolate bar* I just know how to coax that limbless outta hiding. He won't know what hit em.

One of the guards: "Fighting Fire with Fire eh? That's sneaky...

All of the guards: *in unison* And it just might work..

One of the guards: "Come On Guys. We gotta limbless to catch. And then the queen and if we're lucky, the boss might even give us a raise!"

The guards: "Yeah!" *singing as they follow after Rayman*

Oh, we're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise!

Yes, we're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise!

Oh, we're gonna get more money, 'cause we know that we're funny

We're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise!

They kept repeating this as they go off to set up their big alluring trap for Rayman in order to catch him..


	3. Chapter 3

Rayman and Sleepina went on until they heard another loud shrike making them both cover their ears.

Rayman:'Oh no! The bunny shriekers are here?"

Sleepina:"I guess so. Any enemy could show up anywhere."

A bunny shrieker came out of hiding and rayman was ready for it. The bunny came over to them and opened its mouth to scream again only to be hit with Ray's fist. Rayman hit it couple more times before it had the chance to scream and it was knocked out. Afterwards, Rayman and Sleepina went on and passed a familiar kind of plant.

Rayman:"What's this? Something that isn't made out of something sweet? And there's something familiar about it."

Suddenly, the plant release a bit of fumes. Recognizing the stench, they both backed away.

Rayman:"A smog shroom? What's it doing in this world?"

The shroom charged up and started to ram towards him. Rayman winded his fist and hit it, making it back away. Rayman and Sleepina both left. They ran into a gingerbread man glaring at them. It took out a wrapped up piece of candy and threw it towards Rayman and it missed.

Sleepina:"A cookie man! Watch out for these guys! They're mean and will push you into a chocolate river!"

Rayman:"Chocolate river? Sounds tasty, but I don't want chocolate all over my outfit."

Sleepina:"The chocolate river is very sticky. You would get stuck and it's hard to get out of it. Eh, I don't like these guys."

The cookie man approached ray with dangerous eyes. Rayman looked behind himself to see a chocolate river below the hilltop they were on.

Rayman:"Uh oh."

Sleepina:"Punch them so we don't have to get picked on by them."

As the cookie man got closer to Rayman with an evil grin, Ray winded his fist and punched him far back. Freaked out, the cookie man ran off. sighing in relief, Rayman and Sleepina went on, running into more enemies that Ray had to fight off. They ran into another cavity monk. The monk looked at them showing more cavities in its teeth.

Rayman:"Uh, and I though the rabbids had bad teeth."

The monk raised his lollipop and was about to hit Rayman only to get hit by his fist first. Both Rayman and Sleepina left as quickly as possible. They both passed a cake. Rayman stepped on some branches, and eyes on the cake appeared, waking up. It looked over to the and growled.

Sleepina:"Wait. Listen."

The both listen to some noise behind them and turned around. There was the cake they passed, alive.

Rayman:'What? The cake is alive?"

Sleepina:"Oh no. We woke the cake monster. They look like regular cakes while asleep. That's why you can't be fooled by its appearance.*The cake monster slashed it frosted hands*They spring to life and try to destroy you if you wake them, that's why we have to be careful not to wake them."

The cake tried to hit Rayman and Rayman dodged the hit.

Sleepina:"We can't attack it. We'll have to run away from it."

The 2 of them both ran of the cake while it kept trying to attack.

As Rayman and Sleepina kept going, Some chocolate ducks were waddling by. Rayman and Sleepina were coming their way. The ducks saw them and stopped.

Rayman:"Hmm, chocolate ducks?"

Sleepina:"Yep! They're also enemies, but luckily for you, they don't like fighting. Instead, they just run away."

As they got close, the ducks started to run from them.

Sleepina:"They're too scared to fight. They're chickens. Since you like chocolate so much, why don't you knock yourself out."

Little did they know, the guards were watching from behind a giant marshmallow, smiling.

Rayman:"*Licks his lips*They look tasty. But are they really our enemies? I feel bad about eating them if they don't even try to fight."

Sleepina:"Yeah, I know. But let's just say on the nightmare side, they do try to peck at you."

Rayman:"Oh. I see."

Licking his lips again, he chased after the ducks who started to run from him again. The guards watched, waiting for their opportunity. While Rayman chased the ducks, He passed a mini iced cake but he stopped when he noticed something.

Rayamn:"More mini orbs! And what's this?*Picks up what looked liked a silver lum*A silver lum? I've never seen these kinds of lums before."

Sleepina:"Yes, a sliver lum. They're very rare. I believe there's only one on each world. I'm not sure what they do, but you should keep it just case."

Rayman:"Ok, I will."

He takes both the silver lum and the mini orbs.

Suddenly, the sky seemed to have gotten a bit darker, getting cloudy,

Rayman:"What happened? A darker sky? Oh no, don't tell me..."

Then he noticed the ducks he was chasing were looking at him with angry eyes. The ducks then ran to him and one of them pecked him on his torso.

Rayamn:"Ow! You were right about them pecking you on the nightmare side of this world."

The duck was about to peck him again only for Rayman to grab him and take a bite out of him.

Rayman:"It's tasty. But it still makes me feel bad to eat it even if it hurt me."

Sleepina:"Remember, they're not sapient, so it's ok."

Rayman:"Yeah. I'm not even much of a meat eater in general, though these ducks aren't meat, they're chocolate."

He finished eating the duck.

One of the guards:"*Quietly so Rayman and Sleepina couldn't hear them*Alright, ready guys?"

Rest of the guards:"*Quietly*Ready."

They quietly got behind Ray and Sleepina. Rayman he heard something and turned around, only to get hit by a big bat.

Sleepina:'Rayman!"

Rayman:"OW!"

He fell on the soft marshmallow ground, rubbing his head in pain until a guard injected something in him.

Rayman:"Ow! What the..."

He passed out and fell back down on the marshmallow ground. Before Sleepina reacted, another guard grabbed her.

Sleepina:"Hey! Let me go!"

The guards took them and went off the the palace.

Sleepina:"Hey! Put us down!"

One of The Gaurds: "Sorry. Wish I could but I got direct orders from the queen to bring you to her palace. She wants to see your Limbless friend for a reason.."

Sleepina: "Well you didn't have to hit us."

The gaurd didn't even listen to her as the went straigh into the palace as another gaurd raises the bridge up and then pressing the triangle button out of the Three shape buttons to secure it.

Inside there were quite a few chandeliers and candles of chocolate that lit up the place. Till they reached to a gaint room which had a large table filled with many different junk food and also where the queen was waiting for them.

The gaurds then placed Sleepina inside a small cage and locked it. Also inside there was Sweet Toothy, a ice cream looking guy that was holding a lollypop.

Sleepina: "Sweet Toothy! I'm I glad to see you."

Sweet Toothy: "Glad to see you too sis. Let me guess, the queen captured you too as well."

Sleepina: "Bingo. How did you even know that?"

Sweet Toothy: "Oh, just a hunch. *take a lick out of his lollypop* I bet you didn't know this, but the queen has gone nuts after those Nightmarians corrupted her. Whoever she didn't like always gets tossed into this unconfotable cage. But she does restlessly feed anyone she ever captures with piles of food and she intends to keep it that way."

One of the gaurds: "Hey! Keep it quiet you too."

The two Dream gaurdians did so, not wanting to get in anymore trouble then their already are...

Rayman slowly woke up. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings. He found himself inside a building made of sugar cookie, chocolate and jelly beans. He then saw something that made his eyes go wide-on the other side of the room was almost endless amount of sweets-from chocolate to candy hearts, candy corn, red licorice, white and chocolate cake with white and chocolate icing, both vanilla and chocolate ice cream cones sitting in holders, cookies, it had nearly everything. He licked his lips, he badly wanted a taste. But he didn't know where he was and what he was doing there. Then a female voice spoke.

Voice:"Welcome, guest."

Rayman:"What? Who are you? Where am I? Where's Sleepina?!"

voice:"Relax. She's with us. So why don't you kick back, relax, and eat some sweets. Eat as many as you want."

Rayman felt weary. He felt this had to be some kind of set up. He hoped that sleepina was ok. But he wanted to taste the sugary treats really badly, the looks of them, the sweet scent. A little wouldn't hurt. He took a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth. He savored the taste as he let it melt before swallowing. He then took a few more pieces of candy, they were so delicious. He ate some more until he remembered Sleepina and Sweet toothy and he stopped. The queen watched from another room through a one way mirror.

Lollyette:"What? He stopped? Hmm, Perhaps, he needs a push. guards?"

One of the guards:"*Sighs*Yes, your highness."

Rayman:"Now where could Sleepina and Sweet Toothy be?"

Then some of the guards came in and one of the them grabbed him while another got his hands.

Rayman:"Hey! what the..."

One of the guards:"Sorry we have to do this. Queen's orders."

Then the 3rd guard got more sweets and stuffed it in Ray's mouth.

Rayman:"Hu! Wha.."

He could hardly talk with his mouth full. The guards kept trying to force feed sweets to him, like they were trying to make him sick. Rayman struggled to get free from their grasp. As they kept trying to stuff sweets in his mouth, he refused to swallow, even if he was tempted to. He struggled to get free until finally, he forced the guard holding his hands together off of him.

Guard:"AHHH!"

He fell down on the gumdrop floor. Rayman used his now freed hands and got the other guard off of him and threw him on the floor before spitting the remaining sweets in his mouth towards the other guard. A piece hit him, and the guard nervously twitched and ran off.

Lollyette:"What?! NO!

Rayman ran off looking for Sleepina and Sweet Toothy, and ran into the room next to him where the queen was.

Lollyette:"You! How dare you!"

Sleepina's voice:"Rayman!"

Rayman looked up to see Sleepina in a cage.

Rayman:"Sleepina!"

Sleepina:"Rayman, Sweet Totty is in here too!"

Sweet Toothy:*In another cage*HEELLPP!"

Lollyette:"Oh no! I won't let you ruin my plans!"

She tried to kick him only for Ray to punch her down.

Lollyette:"AHHHHH!"

He fell on the ground.

Rayman:"I don't like hitting women, but I have to do what I have to do."

He ran over to Sleepina's cage and unlocked it's handle, releasing her. she came out smiling. they both went up to sweet toothy's cage and released him as well.

Sweet toothy:"I'm free! Thank you so much, Rayman! You really are a hero! You must take my new powerup as a reward!"

Rayman was given a bubble gum power(Like in the rabbids gba game) that allows him to throw and blow gum at long distances. He got other powerups from the other dreams fairies too. Sweet Toothy also gave him the next dream orb. The guards ran in to see what happened and saw the queen was down. They looked up at Rayman, Sleepina and Sweet Toothy. The queen's gotten back up, rubbing her head.

Lollyette:"Uhh...*Looks at Rayman*Why..You..*Rayman and the dream fairies both nervously looked at her*You..I...I don't know...What's..gotten..over me. Uh."

The guards looked at her surprised.

One of them:"*To Rayman and the dream fairies*We're so sorry. Our queen must of been put under some kind of spell. She maybe able to break out of it though."

Rayman:"It's ok. I think this was just a misunderstanding."

The queen rested on her throne while Rayman and the fairies left.

As they were head to the next world, They saw a short grim reaper with a blue plad hat coming their way and greets them in a French accent.

French grim reaper: "Oui oui. The name's Frenchie. So I see you have a silver lum in your hands no?"

Rayman: "Well Yeah..why? Is there something special about it?"

Frenchie: "Why Yes, Of course. These silver Lums grant you an extra life."

Rayman: "Yeah, so what does that mean?"

Frenchie: "It means that If you ever get taken out by an enemy, I'll will come and use that silver lum you have to revive you. Kind of like those cats with 9 lives."

Rayman: "Oh cool. But just one question.. Aren't you a little short to be a grim reaper?"

Frenchie: "Yes, yes I am. And please don't laugh."

Sleepina: "We won't.."

Frenchie: "Good. The next world is over that way, if your lucky to get your hands on the silver lum there you better hurry misour.."

Sleepina: "Well. Thanks for the advice."

Frenchi: "Why your welcome missy.."

And the duo went forward to the next world..

They approached the gates, Red eyes and yellow eyes.

Yellow:"Well! Fancy to see you two again. Welcome back!"

Red Eyes:"Welcome back? Do we have have to see you guys every times you have to enter a world?"

Yellow eyes:"Oi! Don't be rude!"

Red eyes:"Hmph! Well, if you guys want to enter, this time we need 30 mini dream orbs! You better have them or else scram! And don't come back until you have enough!"

Rayman:"Well, we don't need to leave, because I have about 40, which is more than enough."

Yellow eyes:"Excellent! Bring them here!"

Rayamn gave the the mini orbs.

Red eyes:"Aw man, I was hoping NOT to give them satisfaction this time."

Yellow eyes:"Seriously brother, I don't know what your problem is. *To Ray and Sleepina*Here you guys go.*Open up*You may enter. Good luck."

Sleepina:"Thank you."

She and Rayman went through.

Red eyes:"Hmph! Well, remember this, you HAVE to have 50 mini orbs next time. Betcha ya can't find the other 10."

Rayman and Sleepina ignored him and left to the next world.

They soon have entered the next world, Symphony Plains.

There were a lot of large instruments around here like Tubas, Xylophones, Trumpets, Drums, And Flutes. The music here was just so peaceful..

Rayman: "This kind of reminds me of Bandland. It brings back so many memories."

Sleepina: "I know your enjoying this trip down memory lane as much as I am, but I think one of my friends might be here. Best be on the lookout for him."

Rayman: "Right. Gotta focus on the task at hand."

As they walked down the path. They saw a sentient trumpet with green eyes and floating brown eyebrows. A bird perched on top of it, as the trumpet inhaled the bird and blasts it back with some unpleasant noise that hurted it's ears.

Sleepina: "Oh boy. That Trumpet Snake's noise sounds very awful. It's never like this."

Rayman: "It might be even worse than the Rabbid's screaming."

Sleepina: "In that case, you better knock it out before it hurts my ears.."

The Trumpet Snake notices them and proceeds to blast out it's noisy screech. But Rayman dodges it and hits it with it's fist, causing it to slither Away. Allowing the duo to go forward..

They walked, listening to some pleasant sounds going around. At least not all of the noise was bad. They walked across a lake over a bridge. Under water, a pair of eyes peered out. A sound came out.

Sleepina:"Wait. What was that?"

Rayman:"That sounded like an accordian."

He looked down at the lake.

Sleepina:"*also looks down*Oh no."

Suddenly, a sentient accordiant jumped out. Sleepina grabbed Rayman and pulled him over as the accordion fish jumped out hitting the spot they were. It then went back into the water.

Rayman:"Phew. That was close. Thanks Sleepina."

The accordion fish looked at them from the lake and squirt water towards them and it missed.

Sleepina:"How annoying. I heard that they stretch out their body to the music of this place so you have to make sure to time your dodge so you don't get hit."

Rayman:"Got it."

The accordion fish stretched out of the water again while music went on. Ready for it, Rayman backed out of the way and the fish went back down. They went on. They passed many instruments, some good, others not so good but luckily not as bad as the trumpets or the bunny shriekers. They then came across flying drums they came down loudly on the ground, almost causing an earthquake.

Sleepina:"We definitely have to watch out for these guys. If you see one near you, you have to move out of the way so you don't get squashed by them. They can even cause damaging shockways so we probably should stay as far from them as we can."

They moved on until they noticed a shadow under them. they looked up to see one of those flying drums along with a few other flying drums. They both quickly ran as fast as they could from it as the drum came down causing a booming noise, shaking the ground. They moved farther from it until they were out of the drums' way for now.

The 2 of them went on until Someone suddenly grabbed Rayman and put him.

Rayman:"What the..."

It was Snipttey who was trying something else on him. Rayman then found himself in a blue suit with yellow lines, a red dot in the center, a white old fashioned collar and a tall white old fashioned wig(Think the Spongebob episode about the wig Spongebob wore).

Sleepina:"*Looks at the costume*Huh?"

Rayman:'What's this?"

Snipttey:"Your new costume of course! I know, it's something that looks like it came from the opera house, but I did some work, it should something this time unlike the last costumes I made."

Rayman:"I can't even use my helicopter with this wig!"

Snipttey:"Ah, but you'll be able to do something else you couldn't do before! You can now wack any enemy from up high that tries to attack you."

Rayman:"I don't know about this."

Then, a flying drum was coming over. It was about to fall on rayman, but the wig wack it making it fall to the ground.

Sleepina:'Wow!"

Rayman:"Hey, that is useful!"

Snipttey:"See? I told you I could make something useful. But I have to tell you, it only lasts for a limited time. So be on the lookout. See you later."

He zips away.

Both Rayman and Sleepina went on.

Rayman:"Uh, this suit isn't the most comfortable thing. I can't take it off."

Then an accordian came from the waters to hit him only to be smack down from the wig.

Slepina:"The wig certainly is useful."

Rayman:"True. I just can't use my helicopter. I don't know how to cross this river. I'm afraid to swim in it because of all the accordion fish. At least it's limited."

Another fish came out towards him and got hit by the wig and back down into the water. Then the wig wore out and fell off.

Rayman:"Wow, that was a short time. Now I can cross the river."

He and Sleepina crossed the helicopter with Ray's hair helicopter avoiding the accordion fish. they went on. Rayman fought off and avoided all enemies that came his way. They ran past more flying drums. they stopped when they heard another trumpet snake from a distance, cringing. The snake trumpet was coming towards them, but Rayman punched before it had the chance to inhale him and play it's loud awful music next to him. He and Sleepina quickly got away from it before it has the chance to recover from the punch.

Rayman:"Man, I don't know what's worse. The snake trumpet's music or the bunny shriekers' screams. I'm afraid I'll go deaf after all this."

Sleepina:'You and me both."

They moved on. Meanwhile, a purple bird in the shape of a musical note was flying up high. As it flown, it saw Rayman and Sleepina from down below. Rayman and Sleepina were talking.

Sleepina:"So the trumpets in Bandland could give you a boost but the music wasn't at all irritating? Interesting."

Rayman:"Yep. The drums also came down, but they usually hit each other rather than directly hit you or the ground. but you still have to be careful crossing them. Hey, look! Mini orbs!"

He picks them up from behind a tall flute. The bird came down and drops some familiar liquid onto Rayman's head.

Rayman:"What the..Uh! What was that?"

Sleepina:"That looks like a note bird. It drops a strange kind of plum juice on you. So it's not the normal kind."

Rayman:"Oh yeah, I can taste it."

Sleepina:"You took a drink? Uh oh."

Rayman:"What's uh oh?*Starts to hiccup*Uh oh.*hic*I have the hiccups."

Sleepina:"That's why you shouldn't drink it."

Rayman:"*Hic*I didn't mean to.*Hic*It just splashed into my mouth*hic*by accident."

He kept hiccuping.

Sleepina:"Those pesky birds dropping on their strange plum juice on people for fun. Drinking that stuff causes you to hiccup uncontrollably and there's only one way to reverse it."

Rayman:"*Hic*What is it?"

He kept hiccuping.

Sleepina:"You have to drink refreshment juice found in fountains near where the note birds are."

Rayman:"*Sees one up ahead and hiccupped*There's one.*Hic*Over there.*Hic*."

They both walked over to it as Rayman kept hiccuping. Rayman drank the juice from the fountain which tasted like grape juice. His hiccups went away.

Rayman:"My hiccups are gone. That's a relief."

Sleepina:"Yes it is. Now lets go. We still have to find my friend."

They went on their way.

After a while of walking. They soon came across a large stage and a giant piano.

Rayman: "Woah. Look at the size of that piano.."

Sleepina: "I don't know anybody who could play a piano that big..."

And then, Up from a distance, they saw a Orange ghost with a black coat tied onto a rope, who was crying for help.

Sleepina: "Ludwig Notetoven! There he is! We gotta go untie him."

Rayman: "Yeah. But, why is it so quiet in here? Too quiet actually.. Anything this quiet can't be good."

Just then from upon the stage as a spotlight shines on it and the duo,

the giant piano soon came to life and sprouted eyes as it's Keys formed it's mouth.

the music sheets surrounding it soon started flapping like bats and turned sentient. This giant piano was called Clefty Von Key.

Then, some orchestral music started playing as the giant piano was gonna start singing..

Clefty Von Key: *singing* "I'm the great singing piano!

I love music when it revolves around me but I hate it when it's not about me.

I hate cheerful people, and I hate anything good.

I hate to hear boos when it's towards me, and I hate heroes like you!" *Referring to Rayman*

As the piano continued playing the music, the flying music sheets started to circle around Rayman and were about to attack him.

Sleepina: "Rayman, watch out! Don't let those music sheets hit you!"

The flying music sheets then lunges at the limbless, only for him to dodge them and knocked them all out with his fist.

This repeated about 2 times till Clefty Von Key got angry that Rayman has beaten his music sheets, and starts to sing again..

Clefty Von Key: *singing* "Your starting to really get on my nerves! I hope your pals plummet you with dirt worms. Can't you see this place has got no need for you? I'll knock you down with my Deadly tunes!"

He then jumps off the stage and attempts to squish Rayman as he moves outta the way and misses.

After this repeats 4 times, he fires his keys at him rapidly till he gets tired.

Sleepina: "Quick! Hit him while he is tired!"

Rayman: "I'm on it!"

Before the piano can get up, Rayman knocks him down with his fist.

This repeated until the giant piano was taken down, tired and dizzy. So dizzy that he fainted. Ludwig got free from his imprisonment and dance for joy.

Ludwig:"Thank you thank you! That piano held me hostage for a while. You have no idea how happy I am to be free!"

He made his own nice tune and rewarded Rayman with a new powerup, the tune powerup that can crack glass and other things as well as the next dream orb.

Rayman and Sleepina left the symphony plains and headed off to the next world. Within minutes, they got into a conversation, telling each other more about themselves.

Sleepina:"So, this nymph, Betilla created you, huh? So, is she like your mother?"

Rayman:"More or less. She is the one that raised me and and taught me everything I know. I remember the magician, who was like a father to me, Betilla and I would play together when i was still a kid in the valley where I grew up. We would play games like hide and seek, play music, and the magician would show me his magic tricks."

He frowns and sighs. Sleepina noticed this.

Sleepina:"Oh. So you miss them?"

Rayman:'You have no idea. I miss all my friends, my best buddy Globox, Murphy, Barbary, and..Ly, oh Ly..."

Sleepina somewhat noticed his tone when he said Ly but didn't realize the reason behind it.

Sleepina:"Rayman:"I'm sorry you miss your family and friends. That's why we have to save all my friends and get the dream orbs for you to wake up. I know I certainly missed all my friends. But now I can see them again thanks to you."

Rayman:"Thanks Sleepina. I'm glad to have have company on this adventure. Before my friends joined in and helped me on my missions, sometimes it got lonely doing it by myself."

Sleepina:"I know exactly how you feel."

Rayman:"Here are the gates. We're almost at the next world. I wonder what the next world is. Actually, I think I remember a building with flashy lights. It looks like a party of some sort."

They both approached the gate.

Yellow eyes:"Well, hello there, welcome again."

Red eyes:"Oh great. It you guys again. You better have the the 50 mini orbs, or scram!"

Yellow eyes*Sighs*Glad to see you guys made it this far. I'm impressed."

Sleepina:"It's Rayman that got us this far. He is a legendary hero."

Yellow eyes:'But of course. So, you got the 50 mini orbs?"

Rayman:"'Right here."

He handed them the mini orbs.

Red eyes:"Alright, beat it then big nose."

Yellow eyes:"Tsk tsk. Ignore my brother. He's so sour."

He opened up.

Rayman:"Thanks!"

He and Sleepina passed through.

Yellow eyes:"Anytime, pal. Anytime."

They soon entered the Jackpot Casino as jazzy music plays.

Slot machines, coin fountains, and even gambling games can been seen from here as people inside there were playing the games there and earning coins with their victory.

The moment they arrived, a mysterious figure flicked a coin into the bottom floor as it rolled in front of the duo and hopped into Rayman's hands.

Rayman: "Woah. Is that real gold?"

Then, the figure's voice spoke to them.

Voice: "Welcome to my Jackpot Casino. Where the fun here is nonstop and all of the riches you can have, plus we have a plum juice bar so you can enjoy a tasty drink while you play. But I must warn you, if you dare go to the top floor of this casino. You'll will have to pay the price."

Sleepina: "Top floor huh? That's gotta be we're Mucha Rich is. We better go there and find him."

But Rayman couldn't hear her, as he was too busy thinking about all of those riches, jet packs, gold, and butler he might get if he stayed in this place longer..

Sleepina: "Come On Rayman! Let's go!"

Rayman: *snaps outta his trance and drops the coin* "Huh? Oh. Right.."

They headed off around the casino. There was games and lights everywhere.

Rayman:"So you think Mucha is on the top floor?"

He barely picked up on what she said before.

Sleepina:"Yes. If we're welcome anywhere but that place, that was to be the only place where he could be."

Rayman:"Makes sense. This place should also be a good place to find mini orbs. And a silver lum."

Sleepina:"Ok, we'll keep an eye out for those. Otherwise, we have to keep focus."

They moved on. Meanwhile, some sentient dice were moving around until one of them sees Rayman up ahead. He got angry and rolled around a couple of times and landed on 2 on his dice body. The it started to run towrds Rayman. Sleepina noticed him coming towrds them.

Sleepina:"A gambling dice!"

Rayman:"Looking over to the dice*Gambling dice?"

The dice came towrds Rayman and tried to attack him and Rayman jumped out of the way. then the dice tried again and Rayman dodged it again. Then it stopped.

Rayman:"Huh? He stopped."

Sleepina:"That's what they do. They roll themselves to determine how many times they'll attack. So we have to keep an eye out for how many times they'll do this then hit them with your fists."

The dice rolled again, and it rolled on one. So it tried attacking Rayman once this time and Rayman dodged it, then he punched him. The dice then ran away, yelping.

Rayman:"Now where should we go from here?"

The 2 of them left.


	4. Chapter 4

The 2 of them went on through the casino. Rayman looked at all the games. they looked fun but he knew they had to focus. He only wondered where the mini orbs where. then they both heard someone talking and turned over to see a golden being with a silver tie and a brown hate.

Being:"Hello, Bill Gold here. Step right up for this fraudulent er, frivolous game. It takes 5 mini orbs to play. You must play out wacky hit the yellow lums! Win up 50 mini orbs!"

Rayman:'Wow, 50 mini orbs. We could sure use that."

Sleepina:'Yeah, but his tone sounded a little suspicious."

Rayman:"You mean when he almost said fraudulent? Yeah, I know, but still, I think it's worth a shot. It's only 5 mini orbs. If you lose them all well. We just know to never play this game again and look for mini orbs elsewhere."

Sleepina:"Ok then."

They both went to the stand and paid up. There was a green guy behind the board holding the lums on an invisible energy force himself. He was instructed to keep pulling the lums up to make sure the players don't win.

Bill:"Alright, on you mark, get set, go!"

Rayman started to play the game. The green guy started to pull the lums away from Rayman until a fly started to buzz over his head distracting him. He tried shooing the fly away, letting Rayman grab more lums. this went on until the game was over.

Bill:"*Frowns, hesitantly*We...have..a winner...You won..50 mini orbs!"

Rayman:"I did it, Sleepina!"

Sleepina:"You did do it! I'm impressed."

Bill:"*Hands Ray the 50 mini orbs and ray takes them*Oi, the boss isn't going to be happy about this."

Rayman and Sleepina both frowned as Bill walked away.

Rayman:"Well, now that we got 50 more, we can keep moving."

Sleepina:"*Smiles*"Let's Go!"

They both left. Back with Bill, he went being the bored where the green dude was, laying down on the floor after the fly flew away.

Bill:"I KNEW putting you here was a bad idea!"

Rayman and Sleepina went on. There were more bad guys in the distance. At a pool table, there were Pool ball fish jumping from a pool. There was also a slot machine machine where a bunch of coins came out and stack up forming one sentient baddie, and a yellow roulette that spins like a top. Then other bad guys they recognize came their way, a bombinator and more nightmare demons.

Sleepina:"Watch out, Rayman!"

Rayman:"I see them."

He wounded up his fist and hit the nightmare demons coming his way. Then a bombinator started to chase him. Rayman already hit it with his fist and it exploded. Rayman and sleepina walked and passed the pool. A pool ball guppi came out. Rayman barely noticed and moved out of the way and the fish landed on the ground.

Sleepina:"Those are pool ball guppies. They'll leap out and try to Ricochet into you. You're best off hitting them on land. they can't fight out of the water."

Rayman winded his fist and punched the fish back into the water. The roulette came his way.

Sleepina:"Mini Roulettes! They spin like a top and attack you by summoning cue balls to you. Fight back by hitting the cue ball back, but you'll need to deflect its cue back at the lock to open it."

The roulette attacked, and rayman fought back the way sleepina told him to. Then the coins that formed into a tower ran by.

Sleepina:"The coin tower. It'll throw it's coins at you, dodge them!"

The coin tower dodged its coins at Rayman and he dodged them.

Sleepina:"When it has just the top left, it'll try to ram into you, so have it run into a wall instead. Remember not to let the riches of the casino temp you."

After Rayman dodged all the rest of the coins, the top was the only one left, and it started to ram him. Rayman ran from it towrds a wall and jumped, using his helicopter hair and the coin ran into the wall and fell down to the floor. Rayman floated back down to the ground.

Rayman:"*Pants*There's so much to deal with. i'm so glad to have you around, Sleepina."

Sleepina:"And there's alot more to deal with from there. Come on."

The 2 of them left. More enemies peaked from different hiding spots.

Some deck of cards came in and started walking towards them.

Sleepina: "Casino Cards! Don't get flatten by these guys!"

Rayman: "Then how I am I suppose to take them down?"

Sleepina: "Well As the old saying goes...If you see a line of Casino Cards, knock them down like dominos with your fists."

The Casino Cards try to flatten Rayman, but they missed.

Rayman then got behind them and hit them with his fist, causing them to topple over each other till the last one falls.

Some more Gambling Dice appeared, and rolled themselves and landed on a 3.

They attack Rayman 3 times as he dodges them, then knocks them away by hitting them. The two then continued forward until they ran into a big room with lots of slot machines and a giant glass at the end of the room...

As they entered, they heard familiar shrieking.

Rayman:'Uh. Here we go again."

Up ahead ahead was another bunny shrieker, but it was the color of gold this time.

Sleepina:"A gold bunny shrieker."

The gold bunny came passed them holding gold and with a nervous look, it shrieked, making the 2 of them cover their ears again. The bunny ran off with its gold.

Rayman:"The bunny just ran away."

Sleepina:"I'm not surprised. The golden ones are really protective of their gold."

The passed some slot machines. They found one where you could win a silver lum, so Rayman tried it. He won and got the lum.

Rayman:"I got the silver lum!"

Then another slot machine, a sentient one passed him.

Sleepina:"Uh oh. watch out for these guys. They shoot different colored coins that can do strange things to you. You must dodge them!"

The slot machine looked at Rayman and started shooting different colored coins at him like Sleepina said. Gold and blue coins came at Rayman and he dodged them.

Sleepina:"The blue coins can make you trip. there's also one more colored coins you absolutely must avoid."

A purple coin came at Ray, but before Rayman could dodge it, it hit him.

Sleepian:"Oh no! those things make you hallucinate."

Rayman:"Uh, like the poison apple."

He felt dizzy. He suddenly saw himself on an island with piles of coins

and a comfy chair.

Rayman:"Oh man. This sure seems familiar."

Sleepina:"You can snap out of it, Ray. You have to have will power."

Rayman tried to resist as hard as he could. The coins and chair looked nice. But then he remembered what this kind of thing almost brought him. Plus, it seemed really lonely out here. He resisted and started to see the casino and Sleepina again

Sleeian:"Ray? Are you normal again?"

Rayman:"I think so."

Sleepina:*Sighs in relief*Just keep dodging the slot machine's coins till they run out. Then hit it. I think it's about out of coins."

The machine tried to spit out a few more coins. But it pretty much ran out. Rayman then hit it and it ran off.

Rayman:"Uh, I hope that doesn't have to happen to me again."

They went on. sleepina notices something on the ground and stopped rayman.

Sleepina:"Rayman, stop. Don't touch that stuff."

she could smell the strange odor from it.

Rayman:"What is that stuff?"

He also then noticed the strange, yet somewhat familiar odor coming from it, something somewhat alcoholic.

Sleepina:"It's like the plum juice those note birds drop, only much stronger. Besides the uncontrollable hiccups, it can also give you hallucinations."

Rayman:"I figured as much."

He remembered when Globox drank something like it, and that was when Andre was inside of him.

Sleepina:"I think it's from the sentient glass over there. The tipsy glass. Try not to get hit by their juice. They can be clumsy and trip. You could get spilled on, so use that tune power up to shatter them."

Rayman:"Got it. I don't want to get hallucinations again, especially after what happened the last couple of times."

The Tipsy glass approached them and tried to tip over to get its juice everywhere, probably on him. Rayman then used his tune power up. He made the tune high pitched and it caused the glass to shatter and the juice spilled on the floor. Rayman and Sleepina both moved back. They both left the room as fast as they could and kept moving to get to the top floor which they were getting close to.

Rayman and Sleepina continued upstairs till they made it to the top. When they went into the room, where a figure stood in the shadows. They both looked at him, cautiously walking in. There was Much Rich, locked up in a cage.

Sleepina:"Mucha!"

Mucha:"Sleepina! HEEELLPP!"

The being in the shadows just snickered.

Being:"I've expecting you 2."

He stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall, slender ghost with a top hat and a trench coat. He has a grappling hook as a left arm.

Ghost:"Hello, Sleepina and Rayman. I heard you 2 have been looking for Much Rich. The name's Jim Mc. bucks, and I'm the owner of this Casino. So, Rayman, I'll give you a test. If you pass it, then you'll be worthy of fighting for Mucha."

He then grabbed Rayman with his hook. He started to have Rayman see piles of treasure everywhere.

Jim:"Look all this treasure, Ray. Doesn't it look delightful? Wouldn't you love to take it home with you? I know I would!"

Rayman looked at the treasure while Jim looked at Rayman with somewhat hypnotic eyes. The treasure sure looked wonderful. Sleepina looked concerned. If something happens to Rayman, she had to snap him out of it. Rayamn wanted to take the treasure. But then he remembered something. This reminded him of something else. Something that happened to him before. He remembered back in the day he had to save the slaves from the pirates, he was in the cave of bad dreams. There was a treasure there too, and Jano told him he could take it for passing his test. But when he imagined taking the treasure, he was alone with it somewhere, and he gained weight from the food he got with it. the more he thought about it, it wasn't very pleasant. He seemed lonely. He frowned, looking at the treasure Jim showed him. Plus he had to do something more important-save Sleepina's friends. Outside of the illusion, Sleepina was ready to snap him out of it.

Sleepina:"Rayman? Rayman, can you hear me?!"

She was about to snap him out of it. But before she did, Rayman moved.

Rayman:"I...I can't take it. I'd love to but I can't. It would only slow me down."

Jim:"You made the right choice, hero. You proven yourself to fight me for Mucha. Follow me."

He went into the room and Rayman and Sleepina followed.

Jim:"*Stops*I'm impressed that you made it this far, limbless hero. But now your journey ends here.*He then snapped his fingers. A slot machine and a coin tower ran in*Get him, boys!"

the fight began. The slot machine and coin tower fought him with their usual attacks and Rayman dodged their attacks and fought them the way he was told to fight them. this went on a couple more times. Then jim appeared again and made an illusion and changed the scene and showed Mucha over a pit of lava. Rayman gasped. Wait, this couldn't be real. They were still in the casino. Then the scene changed back and Jim summoned more slot machines and coin towers. Both of these things went on a few more times. Finally, what seemed like forever, Jim grew tired of the fight. He fell to his non existent knees.

Jim:"I can't take it anymore! no matter how many illusions I can make..You seem to resit them every time. Your willpower is stronger than I thought hero. But you have to admit, I was close to getting you. You really have proven yourself worthy."

Mucha Rich than came out of his cage and went ot Rayman and Sleepina.

Sleepina:"Mucha!"

Mucha:"Sleepina!"

Sleepina hugged him.

Mucha:"Thank you so much, Rayman. You have my gratitude."

Much rewarded him with a new power up-can change into the color gold and blend in with golden things and hide himself. Rayman also got the next dream orb.

As they headed towards the gate, the same poodle from that Wildly Woods came back and pounced on Rayman.

Sleepina: "Rayman! That poddle is back!"

Rayman: *sees the poodle* "Hey! It's you again!"

Poodle: *barks*

The poodle then started to sniff something from Rayman's back.

It sticked it's head into his pockets and grabbed the Lucid Energy Orb In it's mouth and started to play around with it as it if was a chew toy.

Rayman: *to the poodle* "Oh no no no! Bad doggie!"

The poodle turns around and looks at Rayman for a moment, considering it's options.

It chooses to continue playing with the orb until it gets sent flying over the gate as the duo both gasped.

Sleepina: "Uh Oh. That can't be good.."

The poodle assumes that she wanted it to go play fetch with it, and so is hopped over the gate and into the ocean world.

Sleepina: "Oh no! That poodle ran off with the orb into the next world. We better go get it back before it makes it it's lunch.."

Rayman: "We better. Cause that is sure one bad doggie. An annoying one that is..."

They soon met up with the Blockaway Gate.

Yellow Eyes: "Yey! We get to see these two again!"

Red Eyes: "Oi! What must I do to make you two skip outta town!?"

Rayman: "Practically nothing. We're just that good. Besides, I think that poodle went over you I suppose."

Yellow Eyes: "You mean Chuchu The Poodle? She used to be so well behaved before those Nightmarians changed her attitude. Your gonna try to catch that pooch at the Deep End Seas?"

Sleepina: "Yup. Looks like it."

Red Eyes: "Yeah right. Your never gonna pass us this time. Not without 68 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs That is! Chew on that!"

Rayman: "Actually. I have them right here! *takes out the 68 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs And Hands them to the gate*

Red Eyes: "I don't believe this. How can somebody with a big nose be able to pass through us Everytime!?"

Rayman: "Hey!"

Yellow Eyes: "Heh heh. Ignore what my brother just said. Come on in." *opens up*

The 2 went pass the gate and into the next world.

Rayman and Sleepina came by a beach next to the ocean looking for the orb.

Rayman:"Where's that poodle? And the orb? I really need that orb."

Sleepina:"*Looks around*It gotta be somewhere around here."

Rayman:"I really hope that poodle didn't drop it in the ocean."

A crab was approaching them.

Crab:"Well, a couple of visitors. the name's Snappy. Welcome to the Deep End Seas."

Sleepina:"Deep End Seas. I think I heard of this place. We have to get in the sea. But first thing's first. We're looking for a white poodle carrying a dream orb..."

Snappy:"Say no more! I just saw that podle carrying the orb."

Rayman:"You did? Where did he go?"

Snappy:"*Points at a direction*He went that way. Behind those boulders."

Rayman and Sleepina over behind the boulders, where they heard some barking. There was Chucu, still playing with the orb until he dropped it, and it rolled back to Rayman. Rayman picked up up.

Rayman:"I'll be taking that, thanks."

The poodle whimpered and ran away. The back from behind the boulder. Snappy was standing there.

Snappy:'So, you guys say you need to get into the Sea?"

Sleepina:"Yes. My friend, Underwater Bob is down there. But now we just need to figure out how to get in the Sea without drowning."

Snappy:"Say no more. I have just what you need.*Forms a bubble on his claws*Here. A magic bubble. As soon as it hits both, you'll have the ability to breathe underwater. The ability is limited though. It will disappear so you need to make sure you're out of the water when it happens. But it last a while, so you should have plenty of time to find your friend."

Sleepina:"Thanks, Snappy."

Snappy then released the bubble towrds them. It hit both of their faces, and something sparkled.

Snappy:"Go while you still have time."

Rayman:"Thanks, Snappy."

He and Sleepina waved to him ans they descended into the water. Snappy waved back. A moment later, Rayman and Sleepina disappeared in the water.

They walked in the sea, getting a little lower. The magic bubble was really working, they had no problem breathing, it was like breathing air.

Sleepina:"Now we have to find Underwater Bob."

Rayman:"Yeah, I wonder where he could be."

Sleepina:"I have a feeling he could be deep down in this sea."

As they went, they didn't notice a piranha fish swimming about. He saw them from a distance and his face turned from neutral to angry, opening his mouth and showing his sharp teeth. He slowly made his way towards them. Rayman started to notice it, squinting his eyes.

Rayman:"Wait, I see something."

Rayman and Sleepina:"A piranha fish!"

The looked at each other.

Sleepina:"You know about these fish?"

Rayman:"Yes! I used to deal with them when I was a kid."

Sleepina:"Than you know what to do now."

Rayman:"Yep."

The piranha glared at Rayman and swam to him. He opened his mouth again, showing sharp teeth. Getting closer, he was about to bite Ray, but Rayman threw a fist before it had the chance, with what sounded like a tooth got broken from the punch. Its face went to a look of pain and embarrassment like it did when he was punched by Rayman in the past, and fell down back on the ground. Rayman and Sleepina moved on through the sea.

As they kept moving, there was a sense of familiarity, even though it was a sea Ray's never been into before. It sort of reminded of the waters he swan in in past games, including in Origins and Legends. A little ways from them was another crab wondering about with one claw out. Then his other claw came out, revealing a pair of scissors as the claw. He saw Rayman and smiled devilishly. Rayman and Sleepina kept walking until Sleepina saw saw it and stoppe Rayman.

Sleepina:"Wait Rayman."

Rayman:'What is it?"

Sleepina:"I see a clipper crab coming our way. That mean, one of their claws is a pair of scissors."

Rayamn looked to barely see the crab before it hid back in its shell.

Sleepina:"Don't get too close to it. It likes to cut other people hair in weird styles to humiliate and have others laugh at that person for for fun before they crawl back in their shells like they didn't do anything."

Rayman:"Wow! Thanks for warning me."

Sleepina:"You're welcome. We better stay away from these crabs and looks out for anymore."

The continued on, going further in the deep. A bit later, it started to get even darker.

Rayman:"It's getting dark. We won't be able to see."

Sleepina:"Hmm...*Looks around*Where's those illuminating angler fish? They have light on their antennae that will allow us to see in the dark. They also will eat any obstacle in our way. Useful, huh?''

Rayman:"Yes. Very useful.*Looks around and sees a fish with bright light and points at it*Looks, there's one. It has light on its antennae."

They both head over to it.

the Illuminating Angler Fish spots them and swam to them.

Sleepina: "Hey there. Could you mind shining your light for us so we can get through this dark area?"

the Angler Fish agreed to this and helped guide them through the dark with it's light so they can see where they're going.

As they were swimming through the waters, some pointy shells with eyes saw them and attempt to poke them with their sharp tips, but Sleepina was able to pull Rayman away from it before it had the chance to..

Sleepina: "Be careful. Those Spike Shells look rather pointy. They like to hang around the walls and try to poke people with their pointy shells. We better swim around them so we don't get pricked by them."

Rayman: "Right."

The two swam around the Spike Shells to avoid their poking. The Illuminating Angler Fish gobbled Up the Spike Shells as it comes by them to clear the way, even some seaweed that blocked most areas of the dark waters.

They got deeper. Luckily, thanks to the magic of the bubble, they were immune to heavy pressure too. The angler fish shined his light as they moved through the dark.

Rayman:"Wow. Since you watch over dreams, I suppose you know the meanings of them."

Sleepina:"Yep. Not only is it our job to make sure people have happy and peaceful dreams rather than nightmares, you can also help use dreams to fulfill someone's life. Unfortunately, how a dream goes is not always in our control Which I fear is happening now not only to you but to others. These nightmarians you called them seems pretty powerful."

Rayman:"Yes, but hopefully I still have a chance over them."

Meanwhile, from afar, there was an anemone of some sort. Seeing them go by, it stayed hidden. They were now coming its way. suddenly, Rayman got caught by its tentacles.

Rayman:"AHHH!"

He gets pulled back.

Sleepina:"Rayman!*Quickly goes over*Oh no! The hypno anemone!"

Rayman:"The what?"

The anemone stared at him. The eyes got swirly.

Rayamn:"What the..*He tries closing his eyes, but it was too late. His eyes got swirly as well."

Sleepina:"Oh no. Rayman, you have to snap out of it!"

Rayman:"Uh..."

He smiled as he started to hallucinate that he was in some spa in his swim shorts by a bunch of beautiful girls.

Sleepina:"Oh no. I was afraid of this. They are so powerful, it's very difficult to resist. Come on Ray, I know it's hard, but you have to try! What you're seeing isn't real!"

Rayman wasn't listen, instead was was absorbed by was he was seeing. That he saw something that really made him smile. Along with girls treating him like a prince and giving him kisses and bringing him things, he saw Ly coming his way. He blushed.

Rayman:"Ly..."

Ly:"*Giggles*It's been a while."

Rayamn:"Yes it, has. I sure did miss you."

Ly:"I missed you too."

Sleepina heard what he said and felt sorry for him.

Sleepina:"It would break his heart. but what has to be done has to be done."

Sleepina:"Rayman, please. I'm really sorry, but it isn't real! It's not really your friend there."

The voice echoing "It's not real"made Ray frown. It repeated again and again. Rayamn started to see reality again, feeling heart broken.

Sleepina:"Rayman..are you back to normal?"

Rayman:"I..I think so."

He sighed. The anemone, now angry that he snapped out of his hallucination tried to do it again but sleepina pulled him away.

Sleepina:"We have to keep an eye out for these guys, especially their tentacles. We don't want that happening again."

Rayman:"Yeah."

With a shattered heart, Rayman went with Sleepina and the angler fish but tried to keep a positive attitude.

Rayman and Sleepina went deeper fighting more enemies on their way. Rayman fought off more piranhas and avoided spike shells.

Rayman:"I hope we're getting close to underwater Bob. We've been down here a while and the bubble could wear off soon."

Sleepina:"We should be."

They went on until Rayman saw someone in the distance.

Rayman:"Wait, I see someone over there. It looks like someone-someone with a mask. And a pair of eyes over it. Underwater Bob!"

Sleepina:"Hmm, there's something odd about this. Wait a minute.*Sees Rayman already running over*Rayman? Rayman, wait!"

But Rayamn already gone over to the pink being. Suddenly, the ground shook and the eyes came out to reveal a much bigger piranha fish.

Sleepina:"The trapjaw piranha! Rayman, get out of there!"

Rayman, finding himself in the fish's mouth, tries to get out as the fish tried to close his mouth. Rayman tries to lift his mouth, and use one of his fists to punch the roof of the fish's mouth. The trapjaw piranha screamed in pain as Rayman jumped out of his mouth. Thus a fight begun. The trapjaw piranha tried to ram into Ray, and Rayman dodged him. Then the big fish burped out some spike shells. Gasping, Rayman avoided them.

Sleepina:'Rayman, he could use those spikes to pin you! Be careful!"

This went on. then the fish tried to ram him again. This went on several more times, with Rayman throwing his fists at him when he's vulnerable and making the fish hit a wall when trying to ram him. Finally, after taking so many hits, the big fish couldn't take it anymore. He crawled back into the sand injured. And just after tha, underwater Bob appeared.

Sleepina:"Underwater Bob!"

Bob:"Sleepina! Thank goodness!"

He thanked Rayman and rewarded him with the dream orb and a new power up-being able to make air bubbles for himself and Sleepina for a short period of time. However, Rayman and Sleepina's time was almost up. so they ran to the surface as fast as possible.

As soon as they exited the waters, they soon start to head to the next world. And boy were the gates waiting for them.

Sleepina: "Well, nice seeing you two again.."

Yellow Eyes: "Yes it really is. Waiting for you to get here was really "dragging on".

Red Eyes: "I now wish that I forget you ever existed. But I can't. Just hand over the 70 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs so we can get the move on!"

Rayman: "Yeesh. Ok. You don't have to be rude..." *hands them the 70 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs*

Yellow Eyes: "Thank you kindly. Your free to move on." *opens up*

Sleepina: "Thank you, Jeeves."

Yellow Eyes: "Your welcome. But I must warn you, The Stormy Clouds has some bad weather conditions. It's thundering like a stampede there. Best not to get hit by the random lightings that will hurt you.."

Red Eyes: "Yeah Yeah. They get it peppy! There is also a walking chair with legs over there. It would be a pleasure sitting on it."

Yellow Eyes: "Eh...I rather not listen to that last part. Anyways, good luck..."

Sleepina: "Crawling Chairs are here too. Seems like trouble. I'll keep an eye out. Right Rayman?"

But Rayman was already long gone into the next world.

Sleepina: "Oh no. He never stops to hear my warning does he? Rayman! Wait up!"

Sleepina then attempts to catch up with Rayman as they enter the next world..


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepina:"Rayman!* Runs over to him panting and catches up*Rayman."

Rayman:"Oh, Sleepina. Were you far behind me?"

Sleepina:"Yes. I told you to wait for me."

Rayman:"Sorry. I got distracted."

Sleepina:"Well, pay more attention next time. We have to stick together."

Rayman:"I know. I would hate to lose you."

Sleepina:"That's why we had to stay focus."

Rayman:"Yeah. We really need each other."

Sleepina:"That we do."

As they entered the world, they started hear thunder. It was turning cloudy. Suddenly, lightning strikes making them both jump in surprise.

Rayman:"Uh oh. sounds like a big storm is coming."

Sleepina:"That's why this place is called the stormy clouds. Storms often take place here. Sometimes, the weather can get bad, so we should be careful."

Rayman:"that as well as any bad guys here."

Sleepina:"Speaking which, there's one there now.*Rayman looked up along with Sleepina to see some sentient yellow balloons expelling air from their mouths*Those are Puffup Balloons. If you get too close they will ram you. If it exhales all its air, it can inhale more air. So we must stay off its path until its small. That will be your chance to hit them."

Rayman nodded. They try to stay out of the balloons' way. One of them exhaled alot of air while trying to fly towards Rayman. It attempted to ram him, but since he was small, Rayman was able to punch him away. He and Sleepina moved on.

A bit later, as they walked, the sky seemed to have gotten darker with its clouds. more thunder and lightning stroke, and it rained. Rayman and Sleepina covered themselves, not that it did much good as they were already getting wet. Uphead, some pink clouds came in the picture holding lights on their heads were wondering about. Another sentient cloud, a white one came their way until one of the pink ones faced him, shining his light in the white one's face. The white one quickly shut his eyes, covered them with his cloud hands and ran off crying like he's gone blind.

Sleepina:"Uh oh. The spotlight clouds. Whatever you do, don't directly look at their light. It could blind you."

Rayman:"I already can see that. The light seems so bright barely seeing them indirectly."

Sleepina:"If anyone of them tries to blind you with their light, you must avoid looking directly at the light and hit the cloud with your fist."

Then one of them aimed his light towards them and they quickly covered their eyes. The cloud turned another way. Rayman and Sleepina took the opportunity and left as quickly as they could.

...

As rain was coming down(It luckily wasn't too heavy yet)Rayman and Sleepina tlaked along the way. They also found more mini orbs among some grounded, harmless clouds.

Sleepina:"This guy, had some of the weirdest dreams I've seen. But I told myself, as long as they're harmless and making him happy."

Rayman:"*Chuckles*That's positive thinking."

Sleepina:"Yep. Sometimes, you have to try to stay positive even at the toughest times to help you get through."

Rayman:"I couldn't agree more."

They kept moving until Sleepina noticed something over them.

Sleepina:"Rayman! Watch out!"

Rayman noticed some sentient planes flying around dropping bombs. He quickly moved out of the way as a plane dropped a bomb where he was at.

Sleepina:"Those are attack planes. The drop bombs as they fly to anyone that breathes."

The bombs that just dropped exploded after about 5 seconds. Luckily, they were far from them.

Sleepina:"If one tries to drop their bombs on you, dodge them then throw a fist at the plane if you can reach it."

Rayman:"Ok."

Another plane tried dropping more bombs where he was at. Rayman dodged them, then as soon as the plan ran out, Ray punch it, causing it to fall on the ground.

...

Rayman and sleepina moved on in the world, fighting more enemies and crossing a river with Ray's helicopter. They even had to go through a large flooded area, and found a silver lum under there using the air bubble ability, but they had to hurry as it lasted a limited amount of time. They going on until Rayman suddenly slipped on something.

Rayman:"WOAHHH!"

Sleepina:"RAYMAN!"

She gasped when she saw them. Tiny google wearing goblins on grey clouds spitting goo, making Rayman slip. Rayman slid underneath them, and they started an electrical charge in their clouds, but Sleepina grabbed Ray and got him out of the way before the charge hit.

Rayman:"Woah! Thanks, Sleepina."

Sleepina:"Those are sky punks. They shoot goo to make you slip and slide. And if you go underneath them like you just did, they'll hit you with lightning. Next time they try to shoot goo at you, reflect it back at them with your fist."

Another sky punk tried to shoot goo at Rayman, but Rayman hit it back at him, hitting him.

Sky punk:"OW!"

He flew away. Then farther away, with some other clouds, eyes peek out of them, then they come out a little further, looking like moles with cloud particles on their heads. they see Rayman and Sleepina coming so they duck back down and hid in the clouds. Rayman and Sleepina were drawing near until Rayman noticed a mole sticking out one of the clouds and throws water at him. Reacting, he quickly moved out of the way and the water splashed on the ground.

Sleepina:"Cloud Moles! These pesky, annoying moles hide in the clouds. Try using the element of surprise and hit them from behind when they least suspect you coming out of the cloud."

Rayman:"Ok."

One of the cloud moles peeked out of its cloud, looking around. Rayman now behinf him saw his eyes peeking out. Just as the mole came out to throw more water, Rayamn punch him with his fist, making the mole yelp in pain and shrivel back down in its cloud.

...

A bit later as Rayman and Sleepina went on, they heard more thunder and lightening. It started to rain harder. They both covered their heads.

Rayman:"This rain is getting heavier. I do wish we had an umbrella."

Sleepina:"Well, I suppose we should find some shelter. But we can't stay for too long."

Rayman:"*Points ahead*Looks, there's a cave."

The 2 of them went over to the cave. Inside, there were many rock formation, shiny and sparkling rocks, almost resembling the cave Rayman was in at the valley when he was a kid. Meanwhile, the nightmarians, watching all this were very upset.

One of them:"No! This can't be! How far they've gotten. The boss is NOT going to be happy!"

He paced around frantically.

Another:"Wait! Not all hope is lost."

1st one:'What? Just what do you mean?"

2nd:"I have an idea:"

He whispered his idea.

Rayman and Sleepina rested in the cave relaxing and talking.

Rayman:"Sometimes, when I'm not saving the world, I'm helping my best friend Globox and his wife Uglette with their kids."

Sleepina:"You sound like you have a pretty busy life then."

Rayman:"It can be busy, but there are periods of rest. But Adventuring is be fun especially when you're doing it with a friend. Doing things with Globox and his family is fun, even with having over 600 children."

Sleepina:"Over 600?! That's alot! But then again, I've seen some large families before, though they were still less than 600."

Rayman:"Yep. Those kids are a joy to have around."

Sleepina:"You sound like you're really good with kids."

Rayman:"Thanks. But with that many kids, I know my pal needs all the help he can get."

Sleepina:"You're a good friend Rayman. Just as good as you are as a hero. speaking of which, I really hope this storm slows down soon. If it doesn't,

we'll be force to go through it."

Rayman then heard something else in the cave.

Rayman:"What was that?"

Sleepina:'What was what?"

Rayman:"I thought I heard something. I hope none of those enemies are lurking in here. I should check just in case."

He walked away and looked in the cave. Then up ahead, he saw a pink being of some sort. She also looked fluffy like a cloud.

Pink being:"Hi there."

Rayman:"*Nervously*Uh, hi. Who are you?"

Pink being:"Why, I'm Cloud Gorgeous.*Gets closer to him*What's a handsome limbless being such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

Rayman:"Uh, I was just helping a friend of mine. You see, we..."

Cloud Gorgeous:"Never mind that.*Gets close*Tell me about yourself."

Rayman:"*Nervously*Uh, about myself?"

Cloud Gorgeous had a brush with powder behind herself. Back with Sleepina...

Sleepina:"Rayman's been gone longer than he should just for checking something. Maybe I should check up on him."

Back with Rayman and Cloud, Cloud tried to make small talk with Rayman.

Cloud:"So, handsome, how about a makeover?"

Rayman:"A makeover?"

Sleepina was coming their way. She saw the cloud talking to Rayman, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. Then she saw the powder behind her back and suddenly had a bad feeling, gasping.

Cloud:"*Shows him the powder*Here, I got a little treat for you."

He was just about to powder him until Sleepina ran over, yelling.

Sleepina:"Don't touch him!"

She pushed Cloud out of the way, making the powder fly right at Cloud.

Cloud:"AHHH!*Becomes stunned*Uhhh...Oooh..."

Rayman:"Uh, what happened? What's wrong with Cloud?"

Sleepina:"Come on, I'll tell you."

They both quickly left.

Sleepina:"I don't know what was happening their, but my instinct told me there was something wrong. And they were right. I think there's something up with that powder, and she was going to trick you into using it. I have a feeling it was going to be used against you to keep you dreaming. It's a good thing I caught it in time."

Rayman:"Wow, thanks Sleepina. You have good instincts."

Sleepina:"It's all part of the dream fairy gig.*Looks outside*Looks, the rain's slowing down. Let's go."

The 2 of them left the cave.

...

The nightmarians watched this now very upset.

One of them:"No! It..backfired!"

Night Fright:"Did someone say..backfire?"

He said in a dangerous tone, approaching the nightmarians.

Another nightmarian:"B..b..boss?!"

Night Fright:"Are you telling me, another plan failed..AGAIN?!"

1st nightmarian:"*Nervously*No no, we didn't say that!"

2nd one:"Yes we did."

The first one nudged him. Night Fright glared at him.

1st nighmarian:"Don't worry boss, we have a backup plan!"

Night Fright:"A backup plan? Well, ok. And it better work this time! You guys better stop that limbless big nosed hero and his dream fairy friend before they find the last dream fairy and the last orb..or it will be your heads!"

The nighmarians gulped.

...

Rayman and Sleepina continued on through the world. The rain luckily has stopped, but there was still thunder. Suddenly, a machine of some sort came down in front of them. It had what looked like a picture of a nightmarian and it had some sort of weapon on top of it.

Sleepian:"Uh oh. I sense another enemy."

Rayman:"and that picture on it looks like a nightmarian or a nightmare demon."

Suddenly, the weapon on top of the machine fired up and shot something like a web, making a portal of some sort. Enemies like the wardrobe spider from the first world and a pair of jumping eyes came out.

Rayman:"Uh oh. It's a couple of enemies from previous areas."

Sleepina:"Yeah. It looks like the nightmarians have new tricks up their sleeves. Destroy it before it gets the chance to make more portals to make other enemies appear from."

The jumping eyes and wardrobe spider came at Rayamn to attack. Rayman fought them off then hit the machine, making it spin. Ray hit it a few more times until the machine broke and the metal came down revealing a nightmarian inside holding the blaster. It looked ta its machine than at Rayman nervously.

Nightmarian:"Uh oh."

He jumped off and tried to run away but Rayman already winded his fist and punched him away.

Nightmarian:"AHHH!"

Sleepina:"That was close. I'm afraid they'll keep it up, so we really need to look out for them."

Rayman:"Yes. Speaking of which, I really hope we're getting close to finding Lightington."

Sleepina:"We should be."

They kept going.

As soon as they came upon what looked like a platform surrounded by electrical fences. They can see Lightnington from a distance tied in chains..

Sleepina: "Lighnington!"

Lightnington: "HEEEELP!"

Sleepina: "Don't worry. We are gonna get you outta there, right Rayman?"

Rayman: "Yup."

Lightnington: "What? No! That's exactly what they want!"

But the duo kept coming forward to him, only to jump back cause a lightning bolt almost hit them.

They looked up to see a bunch of menacing storm clouds with eyes who were glaring at them. They prepared to fire lightning at them again, but Rayman dodges it and manages to hit one of them with his fists.

That was one down, but 8 of them are still standing.

Sleepina: "Looks like your gonna have to take down all of them if Lightnington is ever gonna get freed."

Rayman: "Got it."

The storm clouds with eyes started to fire more lightning at Rayman. But the limbless quickly dodges every one of them.

This made the storm clouds mad as they try to hit Rayman with their lightning again and again, missing Everytime as the limbless knocks each one down until the last one was defeated.

The two then ran to Lightnington and freed him from his chains.

Lightnington: "Thank you Rayman, I don't know what would of happened to me without you around.."

Rayman: "Why Thanks. That's what I usually do. Save people from danger."

Lightnington: "Here, you can have this. *hands him a Lucid Energy Orb* There's just two more of us left to save. I'm counting on you.

Lightington then gives Rayman to ability to conduct electricity to activate automated platforms and flip switches. The duo then started to continue forward to the next world, the Nightmarians looked at them and grew more upset at their success. Even Night Fright was getting furious.

Night Fright: "So, you wanna play tough huh? Fine! We'll play tough."

Cloud: "But sir, how are ever gonna catch him and stop him from going any further?"

Night Fright: "Aw, quit yapping toots! Your going back there and stopping that limbless from getting further. And be more persuasive with your words next time!"

Cloud: "Whatever you say, sir.."

Night Fright: "Besides. I settled up some mean trick and traps in the last 3 worlds to lure him away from his goal, so alluring that he won't be able to resist and would want to stay dreaming forever!" *laugh evilly*

After Rayman and Sleepina left the Stormy Clouds and went on to the next world.

Rayman:"Just 3 more worlds, and I'll be home free. Thanks for all your help, sleepina."

Sleepina:"Well, it's the least I can do since you're helping me."

Rayman:"So, I wonder what the next world is. I remember seeing something brown dripping, but I'm not sure what it is."

Sleepina:"I'm not sure either, but I have a feeling it's going to get messy. Things are also going to get harder, now that the nightmarians are fighting harder than ever."

Rayman:"All the more reason we need to stick together. I know we can do it."

They made it to the gates.

Red eyes:"Oh great. It's the limbless big nose and blue cloud. You better have 70 mini orbs on you, or leave me in peace."

Yellow eyes:"Now, you really need to be nice. Do you guys have the 70 mini orbs?"

Rayman:"As a matter of fact, we do."

He hands them the mini orbs.

Yellow eyes:"Ah, splendid.*Opens up*there you go. Good luck."

Red eyes:"An don't come back, next time."

Rayman:"*Sighs*We'll be coming back 2 more times."

Red:"Seriously?! Uh!"

Yellow:"Ignore him. We'll see you later."

Sleepina:"Thanks."

She and Rayman went through the gates to the next world.

Rayman and Sleepina approached the brown mountain. Rayman wondered what this kind of mountain was, however he quickly figured it out, as an awful stench wafted their direction. They both looked up with disgust.

Rayman:"Uh, don't tell me, this is basically a sewer, isn't it?"

Sleepina:"Yep. Awful, isn't it? The smell is awful enough outside."

Rayman:"Yes, and it's going to be worse inside."

Sleepina:"Yes, but we don't have a choice."

Rayman:"I know."

They both entered. And sure enough, it was certainly worse, much worse. The stench was so awful, they nearly gagged. But they couldn't let it get to them, they had to save Dungo. Rayman put his hoodie over his nose while Sleepina held covered her face with her hands. They looked around and saw an orange being with yellow eyes different colored elemental balls flew over them.

Rayman:"What's that?"

Sleepina:"An elemental enhancer. Notice the different elements it has. Looks like the nightmarians have even more tricks up their sleeves. This thing can give nearby enemies a powerup. We can't let these guys make the enemies more troublesome than they already are. If you see them heading towrds an enemy, you must take them out before they have the chance to power them up."

Rayman:"Right."

Then another nightmare demon appeared, and headed their way. The elemental enhancer was coming his way. Rayman saw this and quickly punched the elemental enhancer away. The nightmare demon looked at Rayman and was about to attack but Rayman punched him as well. Rayman and Sleepina went on up the mountain and through another area.

Up above, they saw other beings looking like big insects rolling balls of dung. They also saw some kind of building at the very top.

Sleepina:"I bet Dungo is somewhere near the top if not at the very top. Maybe in that building on top."

They kept going. Sleepina then saw something on the floor and stopped Rayman.

Sleepina:"Wait, Rayman, there's something on the ground."

Rayman:"*Looks down to see sentient muck with eyes and back away*Uh."

Sleepina:"That's a mucky sludge. you don't want to step on them. They'll get bigger and stick to you."

Rayman:"Yuck!"

Sleepina:"Yes. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is them holding you down to allow other enemies to attack you. That's why you don't want to step on them, but if any chance that you do, the only thing you can do is douse them in water to get them off of you."

Rayman:"I figured water would be the only thing to combat these guys."

They both continued to climb up the mountain. On the area where the bugs where, there were more to the building than what they saw upfront. It looked like a large outhouse/bathroom of some sort. From up above them the bugs were rolling balls from the ground.

Sleepina:"Watch out, Rayman. this are Dung Beetle Rollers. The roll big balls of you know what around the pain and it squishes anyone in the way. It could really hurt and flattening you, amd you wouldn't want to stink from that."

A ball was coming their way. They both moved out of the way as the ball passed. They went up, watching out for any more of these things and avoiding them. When they made it to the area of the dung beetles and the rusty building behind them, they tried sneaking past the dung beatles. They passed one who was facing the other way, getting his hands in some muck. He tried pulling out as they passed by. He finally got his hands unstuck after they disappeared from view. The beetle proceeded to make himself another ball. Rayman and Sleepina came to the front door of the building and walked in. As Rayman closed the door, he felt some relief that the stench wasn't nearly as bad in there as it was outside, as he now could get a breath of fresh air to an extent, but some of the odor was still lingering. Inside there was was looked like a desk and a chair.

Rayman:"A desk and a chair, huh? An office desk job in this place?"

Sleepina:"Eh, most likely for the dung beetles. I imagine a business of some sort."

Rayman:"And a useless, gross one at that."

Sleepina:"You know dung beetles. This is the kind of environment they thrive on."

They both headed to the next door. The room room looked like a large outhouse with bathroom stalls and a bunch of pipes. From a pipe a little ways from them, something peered out from it. Was came out what looked like a smaller ball of the stuff outside about their size, with a very awful stench ligering from it. It went back into the pipe as Rayman and sleepina came his way.

Rayman:"Now, where do we go?"

Suddenly, the brown ball was now coming out of the pipe. Rayman looked at the ball and backed away, appalled from the awful stink and covered his nose.

Sleepina:"A dung monster! PU! What a stink! Punching them would be pointless they are just a ball of stink and just make you dirty."

Rayman:"Uh. I'm guessing water is the only thing to deal with them just like the mucky sludge."

Sleepina:"You got it. Here's a sink right here along with a cup.*Goes over to the sink and picks up the cup*This cup is dirty, but we need something to hold water in."

She turned on the faucet and got some water in the cup. Dung monster was getting closer to Rayman, who eyed him mischievously, waiting for the right opportunity to jump on him.

Rayman:"Get back, get back!"

The last thing he wanted was to reek horribly of this stuff.

Sleepina splashed the water on him making him shriek. Water slimming him out, and ran away back in the pipe.

Rayman:"Thanks Sleepina."

They both heard some noise from the stalls. They cautiously looked out at them. with some doors opened, some toilets stood still with no one on them. Then they came to one stall which was opened. Both looking with caution, they found to be a bunny shrieker sitting on the toilet. The bunny looked at them, and screamed his high pitched scream making Rayman and Sleepina cover their ears before we see Ray's hand quickly shutting the door. Meanwhile, another toilet in another stall was just there as a normal toilet-until a pair of angry eyes appeared. He saw Rayman and Sleepina on the other side of the room. They were now coming his way. His eyes disappeared he he looked like a normal toilet again. As they got closer, the toilet peeked with one eye. As Rayman and Sleepina were coming closer to the stall, a roll of toilet paper came their way, and landed on the floor.

Rayman:'What the..."

Sleepina:"Uh oh. I wonder if..."

She looked closer at the stall near them. Rayman got close and looked around.

Sleepian:"Rayamn, watch out!"

Rayman:"Huh?"

Sleepina quickly pulled him away from the toilet who was about to grab him.

Sleepina:"That's a Toilet Gusher. Not only can they throw toilet paper at you, you have to be cautious and not get near them, because they can take you in their mouths and try to flush you! The only thing you can do is throw back the toilet paper they threw at you into their mouths and clog them then you hit them with your fists."

Rayman:"Wow, I really wouldn't what to do without you, Sleepina. Now where do we go from here?"

They looked around. There was no other door.

Sleepina:*Hears something*Wait, someone's coming!"

They both heard mumbling from the office. Looking around, they went to find a place to hide. A moment later, 2 dung beetles were coming in. They were talking to each other about something while flying to the other side of the room and landing next to a small pipe. Rayman and Sleepina were found hiding in one of the stalls watching the beetles discreetly. The beetles looked at the pipe and the 1st beetle stuck his hand in the pipe and his arm started to get smaller. Then the beetle put his other arm in that also got smaller, then his head, and the rest of himself shrank. Rayman and Sleepina looked at each other. Than the 2nd beetle went in and the same happened to him. Both beetles then moved on through the pipe. Rayman and Sleepina came out from the stall.

Sleepina:"That pipe, shrinks you when you go in. That might be our only way."

They both approached the pipe.

Rayman stuck his hand in and sure enough, it shrank.

Rayman:"It works. Let's go in. Uh, I hope no dung monsters are in there."

He put his other hand in which shrank as well and he put the rest of himself in which also shrank. Sleepina came in behind him, shrinking herself. Now the size of actual bugs, they proceeded in the pipe. The pipe luckily did't have any dung monsters. Unfortunately, it was still filled with dung and muck and very smelly. eyes watering, they both had to cover their noses as they went down the long drain till they made it to the otherside. Once they got out of the pipe in the next room, they went back to their normal size The dung beetles had already left luckily.

Rayman:"We should be on the lookout for more mini orbs. We need them to get to the next world."

They continued on in the room they were in.

They looked around the room. There was what looked like a bathtub on the other side that looked rusty and dirty. There was also a shelf with something on it.

Rayman:"Mini orbs!"

He ran over and got them. The tub started to reveal eyes, angry ones.

Sleepina:"*Sees this*Oh no! Rayman, look at the tub!"

Rayman looked over to see the angry tub. He backed away.

Sleepina:"That's Gunk tub. Their water is not at all clean and they'll even try to splash their dirty water on you!"

Just like Sleepina said, the tud tried to spray dirty water from its shower hose at Rayman and Rayman dodged the dirty water. Don't let them scoop you up into their dirty water. You can spill clean water into them, and it can be used against the dung enemies."

Rayman:"Wait, here's another sink!"

He picked up the cup and got some water from it. As the tub was getting near him to scoop him, Rayman poured the water into him making the tub shriek and back away. Rayman and Sleepina were trying to get away, until another dung monster came out of a pipe right next to him.

Rayman:"Oh no."

They backed away as the dung monster was getting closer to them. Also right behind them, the tub, now very angry was also getting closer. He raised his shower faucet. Rayman looked behind himself and aw this, then he got an idea. He grabbed Sleepina and they both ran off as the tub sprayed water from it's hose, which was now clean. The water splashed onto the dung monster who shrieked from it. Now thinning, he ran off back into the pipe. Rayman and Sleepina ran off. Little did the know, a sentient crawling chair who got into the building saw them and quietly approached them.

Sleepina:"Well, I think the coast might be clear.*Sees the crawling chair*Oh no! A crawling chair! Rayamn, watch out for these things!"

Rayman looked at the crawling chair and back up.

Rayman:"It's a chair. What can it do to me?"

Sleepina:"He will try to scoop you up and keep you seated and try to rock you to sleep by making you feel drowsy in different ways. You have to avoid it!"

The chair came closer and closer to them. Using it's metal arms, it tried to grab Rayman who only ran from it. Rayman and Sleepina ran to the next door. The chair tried to grab Rayman again only for Ray to hit it back with his fist, which slowed the chair down as he was pushed away. Then then saw what looked like a sentient faucet attached to a sink which was spitting out some dung Into the floor.

Rayman:"Look! there's a faucet with eyes. And something's coming out of it Ew, we know what it is."

Sleepina:"A Dirt Sinkie! The stuff they spit on the floor turns into Muck sludges. You have to take it out before it can make anymore."

The faucet kept making more muck sludges. Rayman threw his fists at him and destroyed it. Now that the coast was clear, Rayman and Sleepina quickly ran out the door. But they didn't like being back outside again, as it was like a stink bomb out there, but they had no choice. Ray put his hoodie over his mouth and nose and Sleepina also covered her nose as they went up the mountain. They went on while dealing with more of the bad guys along the way. Rayman almost got his foot stuck in the mucky sludge but Sleepina pointed it out just in time and doused it in water. They got higher up the mountain and closer to the next building, which also looked like a large outhouse and still rusty looking. They finally made it to the top. They approached the door and opened it. ?Inside was another room with bathroom stalls. Rayman shut the door. They were both relieved to get some degree of fresh air again.

Sleepina:"Dungo has to be around here somewhere. I'm just not sure where."

Rayman:"Well, this building is about 3 stories high. We just maybe have to look on each floor."

As they looked around, they started another conversation.

Sleepina:"So, this evil wizard Ales Mansay has been causing you trouble huh? Even putting you into a deep sleep for a long time, huh?"

Rayman:"Yep. Luckily, we are able to stop him at every turn no matter what."

Sleepina:"You must of dealt with alot of enemies."

Rayman:"You have no idea."

Suddenly, the same machine form the last world, the baddie spawner appeared right in front of them.

Sleepina:"My goodness! It's the baddie spawner again!"

Rayman was definitely prepared this time. the machine made another portal, allowing a cavity monk and and a coin stack to appar. Rayamn fought them both off while punching the machine. This went on a couple more times till the machine was destroyed, and a nigtmarian was seen.

Nightmarian:"Uh oh."

He hopped out of the machine and ran off before he could get attacked.

...

Rayman and Sleepina made it to the next floor.

Rayman:"So, you and your friends often hang out in dream worlds, huh?''

Sleepina:"Yep. When we're not on duty. Happy times."

Rayman:"Reminds me of the place my friends and I like to be together. A couple of my favorites being picture city and, candy chateau and other candy places."

Sleepina:"Picture city? Seems kinda familiar. I think we encountered something like that in dreams. Do you have a thing for art?"

Rayman:"Yeah, it's one of the things I enjoy. Sometimes I like to pain myself. It another hobby of mine."

They went on through the e 2nd floor of more stalls and a tub, luckily a normal tub this time. They came to the next staircase and went up it. On top, there was another door, which they were now approaching.

Lucky, the room did not smell pooey and stinky like the rest of the Dung Mountain. There was also what appeared to be a giant toilet in the center of the room.

Rayman: "Teh. Just another bathroom with a toilet. And no sign of Dungo anywhere.."

Sleepina: "Perhaps we might have mis-checked?"

Suddenly when they were not looking, The giant toilet started to sprout arms and legs, and sharp ones too, As angry looking eyes appeared on it.

It then slowly approaches them, and was about to crush them with it's claws. But Sleepina manages to notice the giant toilet and was able to pull Rayman away from getting squashed by it.

Sleepina: "My instincts were right! That's not just a regular toilet. That's a giant one called Monstro Flush!"

The monsterous toilet then started to hurl muck balls at them, Thus the fight has began.

Monstro Flush was flinging the dung balls at Rayman as he dodges them. Good thing there were three walls to take cover from these dung balls.

But some of them were unsafe as the limbless learned that cause one of the dung spots soon grabbed him with one of it's tongues.

Sleepina: "Eek! A Dung Trapper! They try to catch you with one tongue and attempt to slap you with the other tongue! They must be doused in water to rid them!"

Rayman: "Yeah. I pretty much figured that."

Seeing a nearby bucket of water, he grabbed it and splashed the water inside it on the Dung Trapper. Causing it to let go of him.

Luckily, it was the same time Monstro Flush stopped throwing dung balls at Rayman, he took this chance to hit it with his fist.

This went on for about 5 times until the toilet monster couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, releasing Dungo from it's mouth in the process..

Joyfully, Dungo greeted Sleepina and thanked Rayman. He rewarded him with the usual, a dream orb and a new power up.

As the duo left the stinky Dung Mountains and paying the Gates 90 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs, The Nightmarians spied on them as they are filled with rage, including Night Fright.

Night Fright: "Grrrrrrr... THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! If that little dream fairy thinks she can help Rayman anymore, she won't once I deploy my Chompatrons to catch her!"

Nightmarian: "But Boss, Those bots are gonna take about 40 percent of our remaining forces to power up!"

Night Fright: "I don't care! As long as we stop Rayman from getting and closer to our castle!"

Nightmarian: *gulps* "Yes boss..."

Night Fright: "Now go deploy the Chompatrons at once! It's time to put that limbless in his place and kick the danger and trap level to a million!"

The Nightmarians, knowing that Night Fright has gone too far but regardless did as they were told. As Night Frigh watches at the duo head to the Winter Wonderland.

Night Fright: "I'll soon be putting a stop to that's pesky limbless, with. And. Iron. Fist!"

Nightmarian: "But we don't have any hands. We're just floating smoke balls..."

Night Fright: "WALK IT OFF!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rayman and Sleepina entered the next world. They noticed the snowflakes coming down. Looking ahead, was snow everywhere, along with snowmen/snow women, deer and other beings of the winter running around, giant Christmas trees with large ornaments, actual gingerbread house with sweet snow/icing on top in a town up afar, giant candy canes, giant presents, hot chocolate springs, and many other cool things of the wintertime far up ahead.

Rayman:"Wow! This is Winter Wonderland! This place is amazing!"

Sleepina:'Isn't it? The best place to have a Christmas party. But anyways, let's stay focused. We have to save my friend Blizzard."

Rayman:"Oh yes. I wonder where Blizzard could be."

Sleepina:"I'm not sure. We'll have to look around here till we find him."

Thus the 2 of them began their search. Rayman shivered, it felt pretty cold.

Rayman:"It's cold out here. If I had a warmer outfit on."

Sleepina:"*Shivers*I'm cold too, but we can't let it bother us.*Looks around*Look, the hot cocoa springs!"

They both went over to it.

Rayman:"Wow! Hot cocoa springs! Looks like a great place to arm up!"

Sleepina:"Wait Rayman. Don't touch it. You don't know the temperature of it. Here, look at this tree. There's thermoses in here. We can hold some cocoa in the them. The cocoa will cool down but not too much. It'll be just right for us and help us warm up.*Grabs two of them*Here's a fun fact. Not only will this cocoa in a thermos will warm us up, and it also heal you if you're hurt."

Rayman:"Wow, interesting."

Sleepina:"Puts hot cocoa in each thermos*Here. I go one for each of us. I advise you to wait a bit though, in case you get hurt."

She hands him a thermos of cocoa.

Rayman:"Ok, thanks Sleepina."

They both went on. Then another baddie Spawner appeared. Rayman had to do like he did the last couple of times and fought it off. As he and sleepina move through the snow, Sleepina noticed in the distance, but it was hard to make out at first. It looked like another machine that wasn't the baddie spawner. Rayman noticed this too.

Rayman:"Huh? What's that?"

Sleepina:"I..I don't know. this is something new to me."

The machine approached them looking like a big robot with a glass head and a black face with red eyes almost like a nightmarian. Suddenly, seeing Sleepina there, it grabbed her in it's jaws.

Sleepina:"AHHHH! Rayman!"

Rayman:"Sleepina!"

He was about to punch the jaws, but it already shut tight before he could. then the bot ran off as fast as it could.

Rayman:"SLEEPINA!"

He tried chasing after the bot, but the bot was already too far ahead of him. It was too fast.

Rayman:"Oh no! I lost her."

It was bad enough he lost his other friends. But now he lost the only friend he had in this dream world. He put his head down in sadness.

Rayman:"What? What am I saying? I'm not a quitter! I'm going to find that bot and save Sleepina! Even if it takes me a while."

He moved forward. After a bit, something else appeared, something that looked like a snowman with goggles appeared. A deer with a cannon appeared on his back. The both looked at him, the deer had red eyes. Both glared at him, looking like they wanted to attack him. These were enemies for sure. He was ready to defend himself. they both started to throw snowballs at him. The deer shot with his cannon. Rayman quickly dodged these snowballs. He noticed the balls the snowman threw were balls of very hard ice. He avoided all there shots. then the deer's cannon came down and he looked at Rayman with angry eyes and kneeled down. Rayman backed away, he could already tell what he was going to do. The deer then started to chase him, and Rayman ran. The deer chased him around. Rayman saw a tree in his path, and he changed his direction a bit to avoid it. He ran until he suddenly her a noise making him stop. He turned around to see that the deer had crashed into a tree and gets caught in it's branches. Rayman used this opportunity and ran away. After getting far, he slowed down, out of breath. He kept walking until he slipped.

Rayman:"Woah!"

He fell down on the some ice. He tried to get back up wobbling. then he noticed what looked like a cat skating on the ice. He watched him as the kitty skating in grace. Then the kitty was coming right towards him. He got closer and wasn't stopping. Rayman didn't understand why, it was like he wasn't paying attention so Rayman tried to move away himself. The ice was so slippery, he wasn't able to move away in time and the kitty bumped into him.

Rayamn:"AHHH!"

He fell back down on the ice, slipping around.

Rayman:"~Ow~..."

He tried getting back up again and getting back on the snow. He noticed the kitty skater coming towards him again, so he quickly back back on the snow, and the skater passed by and went off again. Rayman sighed in relief and stood up in the snow. Rayman kepot moving.

Minutes later, he passed another large Christmas tree with Christmas presents his size. He approached them. He couldn't help admire the beauty of them. He wondered if anything was inside of them. He got closer until suddenly, the gift he was closest to, red eyes appeared making him stop. Rayman back up. the present started to chase Ray and Rayman ran off. The present backed Rayman into a gingerbread house. With the gift getting close, Rayman threw his fists at it until it was defeated.

Just when Rayman thought he defeated him, something else started to happen. The wrapping on the gift was coming off and the box opened up. Out appeared 3 spiders, smaller than the ones in his 2nd game, but still each about half his size. He gasped and went the other way from the gingerbread house, he hated spiders. The spiders were all now chasing him, so he punched them all away. He sighed in relief again. He could get through things without the help of fairies, but it was usually much easier with them.

Rayman went on, passing more gingerbread houses. They sure looked tasty, but he wasn't sure if anyone was living in them and he had to focus and keep looking for Sleepina and Blizzard. He kept moving, passing some giant candy canes. He then saw what looked liked dancing sugar plums up ahead. He wasn't sure if friends or foes, so he passed them with caution.

Little that he realized that one of them was holding some magical dust. Looking at Rayman he smiled. Rayman was walking by until he noticed something like particles landed on him making him stop.

He suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to dance himself. He started to dance with the sugar plums. The sugar plum, dancing net to him, had a mischievous grin on his face. He tried to smack Raya while Ray danced but Rayman already moved out of the way dancing.

In about 10 seconds, the effects were wearing off, And Rayman became more aware of his surroundings and stopped dancing. He looked at the sugar plum and looked at Rayman confused while dancing. the sugar plum danced towards him again with the magic dust. Rayman ran off before the sugar plum had the chance.

Rayman kept going, looking for Sleepina and Blizzard. He felt tired, warn out and hungry. It seemed like a while before he had any food. He also felt cold. He was tempted to drink his cocoa, but decided maybe he should save it in case something happens.

Then he heard ringing. Really beautiful ringing. He looked ahead to see a sentient bell, smiling, ringing himself. Rayman got closer to the bell, it sounds so nice. The bell smiled at him and continued ringing, and Rayman started to see things differently. Of course, if the gingerbread house and the candy canes didn't already look tasty enough, he saw other kinds of candy like gumdrops and jelly beans. They look so tasty, he licked his lips, yearning to get a taste of them.

Meanwhile, a sentient tree with a Santa hat on its top was lurking about and saw the whole thing in action. Rayman got closer to the non existent candy he was seeing, he felt weak, feeling like his blood sugar was a bit low. Then the bell start to ring louder as the tree got closer to him. It was getting louder, making Rayman cringe and cover his ears. Before the bell could get louder, it was suddenly flipped upside down by the tree. Rayman's hallucination disappeared. The ringing also was gone.

Rayman:"Woah!*Looks at the tree. Th..thank..you..whoever you are."

Tree:"Krampus tree. Are you Rayman?"

Rayman:"Yes, how did you know?"

Krampus:"I heard about you from around here."

Rayman:"So you're name is Krampus. Reminds me of Santa."

Krampus:"Yes, you could say I was named that in relation to Santa. My boy, you look tired."

Rayman:"I am. I'm also hungry."

Krampus:"Well, why don't you come into my igloo? I 'll give you something to eat."

Rayman:"Really? You're too kind, thanks."

Krampus:"You're welcome."

The two of them headed to Krampus's igloo which wasn't far, only like a quarter of a mile. Krampus stood behind Rayman. Rayman smiled with relief. Krampus, however, with Rayman not looking, had a scheming look on his face. They went inside the igloo and Krampus told him to take a seat in a comfortable chair next to a table. There was also foods like fruits, holiday cookies, fudge, nuts, and drinks like eggnog on the table.

Krampus:"There you go. Eat till your heart's content and relax."

Rayman:"Thank you!"

He started to eat, starting with the fruits before eating some of the cookies and fudge. He also had a drink of egg nog.

Krampus:"Enjoying yourself?"

Rayman:"Yes, very much!"

Krampus:*smiling mischievously while Ray wasn't looking*Good."

As Rayman ate, Krampus raised his claw branch grinning mischievously And swiped Rayman on his head."

Rayman:"OW!*Turns to Krampus*What was that?! That hurt!"

Krampus:"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."

Rayman was a little suspicious but shrugged it off. Then Krampus threw his hat at him(Which had hard edges), hurting Ray.

Rayman:"OW!*Sees the hat*HEY!"

Krampus:"*Plays innocent*What?"

Rayamn:"I saw you! You were attacking me!"

Krampus:"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rayman looked at him wearly and turned around. Krampus got out an ornament which was a bomb and proceeded to throw it at Ray, only for Rayman to quickly turn around and hit the bomb back at Krampus and a small explosion knocked him down.

Krampus:"AHHHH!"

Rayman:"That's it! I'm out of here!"

Though still hurt, he managed energy to get out of the igloo.

Rayman:"Ah, still hurting and cold. Maybe I'll go ahead and have this hot chocolate afterall."

He opened up his thermos. The hot cocoa wasn't too hot but still warm, just right. He drank it up and was good as new.

Rayman:"I feel much better now. Now to keep looking for Sleepina."

He walked away going further into the level. Rayman went on as the snow came down harder, creating a blizzard.n Luckily, thanks to the magic properties of the hot cocoa, It helped keep him warm in the cold, at least for a limited amount of time. As he kept going, he kept his eye out for any enemies. More snowmen and deer attacked and he fought back. He went on a little longer, feeling kinda lonely. He almost felt hopeless, but remembered he couldn't give up. Sure he wasn't perfect and couldn't save everyone in his lifetime of being a hero, but he still saved more people than he didn't. He can't give up. He was going to find her. As he walked, he could see what looked like a small house(Looking like the small houses in Freezeezy Peak of Banjo Kazooie.). He got closer to the house and could see in the window. It looked like a room with a Christmas tree with lights and decorations inside in front of a fireplace. there was also a snowglobe on a stand and a Christmas clock on the wall. He wondered if anyone was around, and called out. there was no answer. He approached the door and opened it, seeing it had no lock. He took a quick inside. It was much warmer and was tempted to stay, but he wasn't sure if anyone lived there plus he still had to find Sleepina and Blizzard. He eyed the snowglobe on the stand. Inside was white flakes like snow, a big house with a Chimney and Christmas lights around it, a snowman and a sled outside of it, and woods all around the globe. He winded up the winder. "We wish you a merry Christmas started to play." He smiled. It was a nice snowglobe. But he had to keep going. He was about to put the globe down until the song stopped, and changed to another song-Carol of the bells.

Rayman:"Hmm, it plays a variety of Christmas music. Cool."

Carol of the bells kept play, and suddenly, something seeming like magic appeared all around. It went around him, and everything went white. When he reappeared, he found himself somewhere other than the house. KIt looked like he was back outside but it looked different. He looked like in was in the woods somewhere. He then remembered the woods around in the snowglobe. Was he... He looked around, walking through the woods. It was snowing heavily. He looked around until he made it to the end of the woods, and found a familiar looking house with Christmas lights. There was also a familiar sled and snowman. then it dawned on him-he was in the snowglobe! He looked up to see mostly white and grey like there were clouds up above, but he could barely see something else-a minor blurry vision of inside the small house with the Christmas tree.

Rayman:"Oh no. how do I get out?"

He nearly went backwards into a barrel, and knocked it over. Out fell some mini orbs.

Rayman:"Mini orbs! I was wondering where those were. I don't know how these got in here, but I do need them."

He put him in his pocket. Then he heard something going on in the house. He was about to turn around until he ran into a pink ghost.

Ghost:"Well,, hello there. I don't think I ever seen you around here."

Rayman:"That's because I'm not from here. In fact, I need to get out of this snowglobe."

Ghost:"Yes, yes. I'll show you a way out. But first, I want you to come in."

She pushed him in the house.

Rayman:"Come in? But I don't really have the time..."

The door closed. Inside, there was a living room, a staircase, and a nicely decorated tree in the corner of the living room.

Ghost:"It's nice to finally have a guest. I have my own Christmas tree here."

Rayman:"That's very nice. But I really have to go."

Ghost:"Oh no, but you can't leave now! There's more to show you! See I even have my own music box. *She goes to a music box and turns on some Christmas music. Please, stay for a little bit?"

Rayman:"I'm sorry, I would but I have to find someone."

Ghost:"Find someone? You can do that anytime! Here, I even have Christmas goodies!"

She brought him to the kitchen his containers of goodies like frosted cookies, fudge, pies, cakes, and chocolate.

Rayman licked his lips. It did look tasty, and he didn't have much to eat other than a few bites of the sweets Krampus had.

Rayman:"I am a little hungry. I'll have something, but then you need to show me a way out."

The pinky ghost smiled. Rayman had a few cookies and some fudge.

Ghost:"So? How are they?"

Rayman:"Really good. But I must really go..."

Ghost:'Wait! not yet! I still want to show you something else."

She grabbed a heavy box racing around and fell down.

Ghost:"AHHH!"

Rayman went over to her to see if she was ok. the ghost got up.

Ghost:"Maybe I overstayed my welcome as a ghost.*Sighs*the way out is just walked back through the woods. You get out of the snowglobe that way."

Surprised at this, Rayman was about to make his way to leave when he suddenly heard sobbing. He saw her crying. He frowned.

Rayman:"What's wrong?"

Ghost:"Oh, nothing really. Except..I've been all alone in here for years!"

Rayman:"Years? Couldn't you come out of the snowglobe?"

Ghost:"That's the ting. I can't. Others can. Me? I've been trapped in here! Unlike others, I can't escape!"

Rayman:"What? Why?"

Ghost:"Someone trapped me in here 30 years ago. I can't explain why. But it's really lonely, I have no friends!"

She sobbed. Rayman felt sorry for the ghost.

Rayman:"I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay. But There's a couple of friends I have to save."

Ghost:"I know. So you better get going. *Stops and looks up*Wait..Can you come back later?"

Rayman:"I'm not sure. Maybe one day, I'll try to. But I have alot going on right now."

Ghost:"Alright. Goodbye. I hope I do see you again one day."

She hugged him and he hugged back.

Ghost:"Here, please, take this to remember me."

She hands him a gift. Ray looked at it and opened it. There was more mini orbs and a silver lum.

Rayman:"Mini orbs and a silver lum! I needed these!"

Ghost:"Well, I'm glad I gave you something you needed."

After saying goodbye, Rayman left. After Ray crossed the woods, there was another white flash and he back in the small house. He looked down to see the snowglobe. He smiled and left the house.

Meanwhile, in hut hidden away somewhere, the Chompatron was sitting in the corner, off for the time being with Sleepina still trapped inside annoyed. The nightmarian was laying on the chair in front of the fireplace.

Sleepina:"Let me go you beast!"

Nighmarian:"Sorry, can't do that. Boss's orders."

Sleepina:"I don't care about your boss. Rayman and I will beat you! And he'll come save me."

"I hope," she thought. She hoped that he was ok. Even if he is a super hero, it's still dangerous out there. "Please Ray, be safe." she thought.

Nightmarian:"*Laughs*Ha! He won't find us! And even if he did, I doubt he'll be able to free you. He didn't even see the "Do not push button" under the little metal flap on the side of the robot."

Sleepina:"*Quietly*Do not push, huh?"

She let off a small smiled.

Rayman went on through the snow, looking for Sleepina. He looked around at some igloos, gingerbread houses, normal houses and caves.

Rayman:"She's got to be around here somewhere. I already looked nearly everywhere else.*Suddenly hears a bang from somewhere nearby*Huh?"

He went over to the source of the sound. In the cave where the sound came from, the nightmarian waved his hand in pain

Nighmarian:"OW Ow ow! Darn rock!"

Rayman approached the rock. He looked inside and saw the nightmarian. He found him. But was Sleepina with him? He discreetly looked around, quietly coming in, hiding behind a boulder in the cave. There was the robot and Sleepina inside. She sat in there, sighing. She looked up to see a a smiling Rayman. She smiled in delight, and wanted to say something, but remembered she couldn't with the nightmarian there, and his back turned, looking at the fire in front of him. Rayman quietly approached the robot.

Sleepina:"*Whispers*Rayman. 'There a Do not touch' button under a metal flap on the side of this robot."

Rayman:"Really?"

He looked on the side and saw the metal covering. He looked underneath and there was the button. He smiled.

Rayman:"Hang on, Sleepina. I'll get you out."

As he was about to press the button, the nightmarian was turning around.

Nighmarian:"I knew it was a bad idea to stay here! I might as well as..*Sees Rayman*Wha...What?!*Ray and Sleepina looks at him in shock*The limbless hero is here?! NOOO!"

He runs up to them but Rayman quickly pressed the button.

Nighmarian:"NO!"

Then, the head of the bot exploded off, freeing Sleepina. She jumped out.

Nightmarian:"NOOOO!"

He runs to the bot, while Rayman and Sleepina ran off. And the bot completely exploded along with the nightmarian. Rayman and Sleepina ran out of the cave.

Rayman:"Woah! It exploded."

Sleepina:"Yes. Good thing we got out of there."

Rayman:"Which begs the question, why did they have a 'Do not press' button in the first place?"

Sleepina:"I don't know. I figured, whoever built it must not be very bright."

"Reminds me of the rabbids", Rayman thought, as while most of them were rather dumb, a few of them were actual geniuses who built machines, but still were not very bright at times.

Sleepina:"*Smiles at Rayman*Thanks for saving me. You are a true hero."

Rayman:"Hey, it's not only my job. I never would leave a friend behind, no matter what."

Sleepina then jumped on him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. she then jumped off.

Sleepina:"Well, we better keep looking for Blizzard."

They both went on their way.

A bit later, as they kept moving, they found it suddenly snowing harder again. They knew the place was unpredictable, but what they didn't realize, someone else was there. The being was hard to make out in the blizzard. But as they got closer, the figure was starting to appear. It was the color of light blue, with long eyelashes looking female. She also had sort of a big nose like a teensy but not quite as big. she wore a sparkling black dress with a cape, with her hands in the air like she was controlling the blizzard. They stopped short when they saw him-Sleepina's friend Blizzard in a cage.

Blue being:'Well well. If it isn't the leading dream fairy and the hero who's been rescuing all other dream fairies. I know, the nightmarians told me all about you. But not this time. You won't be able to save your friend, because with my awesome snow powers, I have the upper hand!"

She then threw a clunk of ice at Ray, and he quickly moved out of the way. this went on. She kept throwing balls of ice and snow at Rayman.

Sleepina:"Rayman! The mirror powerup! You need it!"

Rayman:"Oh yes, the one Vana gave me."

Got out the magic mirror given to him by Vena. As the Ice and snow sorcerer kept throwing ice balls at Ray, Rayman held up the mirror and hit the iceballs back, hitting her.

Ice sorcerer:"AHHHH!"

In pain, she angrily kept going, even faster and bigger ice balls. She even tried to make hills of snow and large chunks of ice land on him but the mirror bounced them away from him and onto the ground. This went on a few more times. Then finally, she was getting ready her final attack. She formed something in her hands, like she was about to do something much more dangerous to Ray. She shot it at him, and he held out the mirror, bouncing it back towards her.

Sorcerer:"AHHHHHH!"

The scream was last heard from her before she completely froze in an ice statue. Then, Blizzard was freed from his cage.

Blizzard:"Thank you so much Rayman. As a token of my gratitude, I shall reward you with these."

He gave Ray the orb and a new power up-a snow power up where you can make snow for a short period of time.

Meanwhile, from the very top of the Spooky Creepy Castle.

Night Fright was very mad now that Rayman has rescued all of the dream fairies and now was approaching his castle having paid the gates 100 Mini Lucid Dream Orbs.

Night Fright: "Ugh! You want something done right, your gonna have to do it yourself! It's time I took matters into my own hand!"

He then whistles for his elite troops, a shark, a Rabbid riding a giant dragonfly, a female Valkyrie, and a half man, half octopus.

Night Fright: "Ok my Sinister Elites! When Rayman comes in, you take these gem keys from the golden big door and Gaurd it with your life, you can't let him have them and therefore must try to keep Rayman inside his sleep no matter what! You understand?"

The Sinister Elites: "Yes Boss! We'll do our best!"

the fly riding rabbid: "Bwah, Bwah!"

Night Fright: "Good! You better do it right or I promise to you that I'll have all of your heads!"

The elite troops then set off to do what Night Fright told them to do. It seems like things are gonna be even harder than before now that Night Fright was boiling mad like a chicken who was gonna lay hard boil eggs, and he was not gonna let the limbless and his dream fairy mess it up for him now..

Rayman and Sleepina were on their way to the gates.

Rayman:"Here you guys go. 100 orbs."

Yellow eyes:"Excellent. But remember, you have to have everything to enter the big door on the way to the castle, including the 4 keys."

Rayman:"No problem. We have it all from our journey."

Red eyes:"Finally. This is the last time we'll see you."

Yellow eyes:"*Sigh*Well, since it is the last time, farewell friends. Good luck in that castle."

Rayman:"Thanks. Farewell to you too."

The gates opened and Ray and Sleepian entered.

When they made it to the door, there was a big red ruby in the center.

Sleepina:"The red ruby. That's what we need to get in and it's fortunately still there."

Little did they know, Chuchu was approaching again, sniffing around. He spotted the shiny red ruby. And before Rayman could open the door, Chuchu grabbed the ruby and ran off.

Rayman:"Chuchu? Oh no, not this again! Chuchu!"

He ran off after the dog.

Sleepina:"Get the ruby. We can't get in without it!"

Rayman ran through some obstacles, chasing Chuchu, which was harder than the last two times. Chuchu jumped over a pit of poison. Rayman went over, jumping on the rocks trying to avoid the poison. He chased him another minute, going into an area with flying pigs with wings. Chuchu didn't watch where he was going, and neither did the pig, who both ran into each other, making Chucchu let go of the ruby, which flew on the other side and landed. Rayman ran over to it, and picked it up, out of breath.

Rayman:"Uh, makes me glad this will be the last time it'll happen."

When he and Sleepina have returned, they proceeded their way to the castle.

Rayman and Sleepina entered the castle. Inside was dark, and dreary. The walls were grey bricks with a staircase and a door up on it on the other side of the large room. There was also chains everywhere. The place reminds Rayman of the prison in his 2nd game and rabbids prison cells(both the 1st Rayman rabbid wii game and the gba game).

Sleepina:"What a dreary place."

Rayman:"Reminds me of some prison chambers I've been into."

Sleepian:"Well, it looks like the only way for us to go is up the stairs to that door. That might be out first stop."

The 2 of them proceeded their way across the room. In the missled of the room was a pool of some kind of green stuff that looked like poison they had to cross with small stones. Around those stones had metal plates with eyes and lasers. They came to the pool pf poison.

Sleepina:"Uh oh. You'll have to avoid those metal plates with lasers as well as the poison. they're simply called laserheads. The best way to get around them is to freeze them with the ice power up for a short time."

Rayman:"Ok. Let's do it."

They both started their way across the poison by stepping on the first stone using Ray's helicopter hair. As they got close to the lasers, Ray used his power up and froze them. They were able to safely get across the pool of poison before the metals of lasers unfroze. They kept going until they got to the stairs and went up them. They got to the top and opened the door and entered. The room had a color of pale green and purple. Up Ahead looking like some dangerous obstacles of metals and lasers, and a knight with red eyes guarding a certain way with a big block and and pits that looked like they went far down.

Rayman:"What's this? A challenge to solve to get through this?"

Sleepina:"Looks like it. And there's a knight guard up ahead so you need to watch out for those. You'll have to move the block without pushing it into the hole while getting passed the obstacles without being seen by the knight guard. But if you do get seen, I think you can still fight them. A few hits ought to do it. And whoever's inside looks rather familiar, don't you think?"

Rayman:"Yeah, they sure do."

Sleepina:"If you break their armor, you can break it and we'll see who's inside."

Rayman started the challenge. He tried pushing the block, avoiding obstacles and the hole to get it to the other side of the room and get to the next door high up. With all the obstacles in different places, he had to think to figure it out. After minutes with the help of sleepina, was was able to get passed some obstacles. The knight guard however saw them and prepared to attack, so Rayman did what he was told and hit him about 3 times, and the armor broke after that. After it fell off, a nightmarian was revealed to be inside.

Nightmarian:"Uh..Uh oh."

He quickly jumped out of his broken suit and ran and Sleepina continued the challenge and finished it in a minute. They were now able to get to the next door. When they entered the room, the being inside was green with octopus like legs, had purple hair that stood up like a ball, wore a pinkish purple outfit and red and blue goggles. He had a name tag the Short Cutsie. He stood on a platform that went up into the air, thus the fight began. He started to throw things down, things like bottles of poison and electrical devices which Rayman had to avoid. This went on a couple more times. Then Short got out another device which an electrical spark to activate. With a large electrical spark that came down, it spreaded everywhere, making Ray run behind a big mirror alongside Sleepina which the spark hit. Giving Rayman an idea, he got his magic mirror out. When Short attacked with the device again. Rayman held out the mirror and the electric shock hit it and bounced back at the guy, shocking him and he screamed in pain. This went on another time until Short is defeated and he left, unable to fight anymore leaving the key behind. Rayman picked it up and raised in victory.

Rayman:"Wa ho! We did it!"

Sleepian:"Yep. But that was the first key. We still have 3 more to go."

Rayman:"Right."

The 2 of them left, and went up the next room. In the next room seemed somewhat dark. There was a green floating hand carrying a lamp. It approached Ray, and signaled him to follow him to help him in the dark. Rayman was delighted, byt Sleepina felt something was off, like her instincts was telling her there was something wrong with this hand.

Sleepina:"Wait, Rayman. I wouldn't trust this guy if I were you. My instincts tell me there's something wrong with him. I think he can drain your energy, with his light, I can sense it. I say kick it out of here."

Now the hand looked angry and tried to sign his light on Rayman only for Rayman to throw his fast at the hand knocking the hand down. then Rayman and sleepina went on.

Rayman:"I do wish there was more light. It's hard to see."

They tried to make their way around, until they made it to an oil lamp lit with fire, making light for them. Then 3 beings appeared in the air, 3 robed wizards, one with a red one, one with a blue robe and one with a purple robe.

Sleepina:"Robed Wizards! Each one has his own unique power according to the color of the robe the wizard is wearing. The blue ones makes water, the red ones fire, and the purple ones-turn you into a frog if you get hit by their bubbles."

Sure enough, when the blue one aimed at Rayman, he made magic, and water appeared. Rayman dodged his water attack. the red one tried to fire at Rayman and Rayman dodged his water, and the purple one made purple bubbles, missing Ray.

Sleepina:"Try using the mirror on the purple bubbles."

Rayman pulled out the mirror. As more purple bubbles came towards him, he hit them back with the mirror, and one of the bubbles hit the purple guy, turning him to a frog."

Sleepina:"The other 2 can be hit. Just don't get hist by their fire and water."

Rayman avoided their fire and water attack and punched them both. He and Sleepina kept going after that. They went up the next staircase and went through the door. The room was a light blue color, with a pool of water.

Rayman:"A room with a pool of water. What are we supposed to do here?"

They approached the pool and looked down. It looked there were 2 different paths to take underwater, like in the room with many mirrors and stairs in the mirror house only these didn't have anything-except what looked like writings on top of each tunnel.

Sleepina:"Looks like you'll be needing your air bubble power up. We better read the writing on top of the tunnels. Maybe they should hint at what tunnel to take."

They both took a deep breath and went under. Rayman made an air bubble around them both and read the writings. On top of them both said: What makes you the most happy? Each tunnel had different pictures. one had a picture of candy and sweets. Rayman licked his lips, he loved candy and sweets. Then He saw the picture of the other tunnel. It was a picture of 2 faceless people hugging each other. He smiled. He remembered this kind of thing from the house of mirrors. Even though he loved sweets, he knew what was really more important in life. However, the time of their air bubble was almost up, so they both quickly went through the 2nd tunnel. At the end, the bubble popped. They swam up to the surface and got onto solid floor. On the other side of the floor was another pool with 2 more tunnels. The same repeated only a different question, to help Rayman choose the right path. This went on a few more times. On one of the floors before they got to the main door of the next mini boss, a light green blob monster was sneaking behind Rayman with his arms stick out grinning. He then started to tickle Rayman.

Rayman:"Huh? *Giggles*Hey!"

He sees the green monster tickling him and couldn't stop giggling.

Sleepina:"Rayman! That's a gooply tickler! You have to defeat it before it has the chance to leave you open for other enemies to attack you! It's no laughing matter!"

Rayman:"*Laughs*How can I..*Giggle*Stop him this way?His tickling is so rough, I can't lift my hands!"

Suddenly, another red wizard appeared and came to attack Ray while he was vulnerable. With no other choice, Sleepina tried pulling Rayman away from the gobbling tickler. The tickler fought harder to tickle him, but now with Ray's hands free, he punched the goopler as well as the wizard after the wizard tried to throw fire at Ray but missed.

Rayman and Sleepina walked through the main door. they walked on hard concrete ground while the rest of the floor was a pool of water. Underneath the water, something or someone was swimming through. Then, a shark with a gold tooth and red eyes jumped out of the water, and the next fight began. The shrak start to shoot Rayman with really high pressured water which Rayman had to avoid. Then the shark leaped out of the water a couple of times to hit Rayman and tried to chomp him with his gold teeth, which Ray had to dodge even using his helicopter hair.

Sleepina:"Rayman, try hitting with your powerups. The mirror and your ice power should help."

Rayman tried them. He first used his ice power when the shark leaped up again. The shark froze and fell back into the water. After it came out of the ice, and shivered form the freezing cold. This happened a couple more times until the shark was defeated. After the shark disappeared back in the water, the key appeared. Rayman got it and he did his cheer of victory. He and Sleepina left to to the next room.


	7. Finale

The 2 of them went into the next room. It was like any of the normal rooms between the challenge rooms, but there was a different enemy here. There was a sentient cannon.

Sleepina:"Looks like a Steel ball cannon. It will try to shoot a cannon steel ball at you, but luckily for you, it takes time for it to load, so you have time to throw the steel ball back in its mouth to plug it."

The cannon shot a ball towards Rayman. He jumped out of the way and the ball hit the wall. rayman grabbed the ball and threw it as the cannon was charging. The ball went back into its mouth, plugging it.

Cannon:"Mm-mmph..."

It hopped away. Rayman and Sleepina kept walking to the next staircase. On their way, they ran into 2 more knightguards which Rayman fought and defeated. The nightmarians ran away. They also approached more laserheads over a pit of lava which Rayman froze with his ice power up, allowing them to safely cross. They finally made to the stairs and went up to the next door and went in. This room was the color of gold with a bi of orange. The room was beautiful and sparkly. Rayman couldn't believe this eyes, it was like looking at a bunch of christmas lights.

Rayman:"Wow, this room is amazing. I wonder what this place is about."

Suddenly, a light orange spider with red eyes, a grey metal hat with a red gem on it was slowly coming down on its web. Seeing Rayman, it made a big web. Then he saw on his web, watching Rayman and Sleepina with their backs turned.

Rayman:"*Looking around*Wow, this is neat!Sees the spider and its red gem*Uh.."

Suddenly, his eyes went hypnotic. The spider's gen turned green. Rayman suddenly started to see memories, memories of his past of him failing a few times even though he succeeded more than he failed, the hallucinations focused on his failures and other bad memories making him sad. He was also reminded that he was far away from his friends and that he may never see them again. The hypnotism was reminding him of what made him feel better when he was discouraged and sad. He would turn to things like diamonds/riches and sweets to make him feel better when he was sad.

Sleepina:"Rayman?*Turns around and sees what was going on*Rayman!"

He then could see the rubees and sweets like some of the stuff in Candy Chateau and was tempted to indulge. He was slowly starting to descent into the spider's web.

Sleepina:"Oh no! A tempting arachnid! Rayman, snap out of it! They use your weaknesses and temp you to trap you in their webs! They are difficult to escape! The only way to escape it is to resist! Resist the temptation, Rayman! You have to remember the things you're tempted by are only temporary fixes, they don't replace real happiness. You have to snap out of it!"

Rayman was about to taste the sweets trapped in the spider's web. the spider moved closer to Ray, trying to get him to ignore Sleepina. until he heard Sleepina say all these things. He shut his eyes, and put his hands over them. Then the hallucination disappeared, and he got out of the web. The spider's eyes glowed in anger.

Sleepina:"Rayman! You're back to normal?"

Rayman:"I think so."

Sleepina:"You can't look at the tempting arachnid's gem to avoid its web. you must hit it before they can make another web."

The spider angrily tried to grab Ray to force him to look at his gem, but Rayman punch him off, and the spider went back up on its web. Rayman and Sleepina left. They approached the next challenge. There were 2 flowers-a pretty flower and a weed. On the wall it said: Don't judge a book by its cover, choose the right path.

Rayman:"So I choose which way to go again?"

Sleepina:"Yep. I sense this is a maze. The props as usual should hint at which way to go."

Rayman:"But there's no door. Just a big wall, a flower and a weed. And the wall says, 'don't judge a book by its cover'. So am I supposed to take a path towards one of these things? Hm...This daisy sure looks pretty."

He approached it.

Sleepina:"Remember what the wall said, don't judge a book by its cover. Don't be tempted by the beauty of something on the outside.

Rayman looked at the daisy, however, a familiar stench came out of it, making him back away. It revealed to be a smog shroom.

Rayman:"A smog shroom?"

The shroom released more of its poisons but Rayman punch it down.

Rayman:"Don't judge a book by its cover."

He approached the weed and examined it. Though it was a weed in its outer appearance, it had the sweet aroma of spices.

Rayman:"It's definitely this way."

They walked on, going through the wall to the next room. In the next room was another 2 props-a fancy glass of wine and a cup of water. The glass the wine was in did look fancy. However, he remembered what this challenge was about. Plus, he wasn't big on most alcoholic drinks like Globox except maybe dessert wine. The 2 of them headed the way with the cup of water. This went on 3 more times. Then finally, they made it to the end that was a stone walled room. Then a blue lady in a gold colored outfit and helmet and red hair in a braided ponytail appeared in the room laughing. She had the name "Temptress". She used her powers and changed the room what looked like outdoors with the next key.

Rayman:"Huh? The key?"

Sleepina:"I sense something is off! I think she's trying to tempt you. That isn't the real key, don't fall for it!"

Rayman:"I won't fall for it this time!"

Then the room changed back to stone brick wall. There was temptress, not looking very happy that the limbless hero was already catching on and resisting. She then formed orange powerballs and threw it. Once again, Rayman had to use his mirror. He bounced the balls of power towrds Temptress, hitting her. She screamed in pain. This went on a few more times until she was defeated. And out came the real key. Rayman got it and did his victory exclamation.

Rayman:"The 3rd key! just one more to go!"

He and Sleepina left the room. They walked across the next room filled with more enemies that ever, which Rayman was already familiar with so he was able to avoid and fight them off easily. They walked across the room to the next staircase. They went up it and went through the next door. The next room was an ordinary, darker shade of white brick room. From high up on a wall, was a robot of some short with a plunger sticking to the wall with its plunger. He spotted Rayman and Sleepina down below. He slowly came down. Sleepina thought she heard something behind them and turned around.

Sleepina:"Rayman! Behind you!"

Rayman quickly turned around to see the robot.

Sleepina:"Punch it before it hits you!"

The robot jumped out at Rayman only to be hit by one of Ray's fists. they both approached the next challenge. There was a large target. There was also a plunger gun. Rayman got then hint a picked up the gun.

sleepina:"Looks, there's something written on top of the target."

Rayman:"Yeah. It says 'The further in someone you go, the closer you are to his/her roots. Makes sense."

He aimed the gun at the target, aiming at the middle. He shot the plunger and it hit right at the center.

Sleepina:'wow, nice aim."

Rayman:"Thanks. I played this kind of game before."

The door opened up to reveal the next part of the challenge which was harder than the last one. It had the usual target, but with something else this time-a moving bomb going around the bored. The writing above sais "Don't let obstacles get in your way'. Rayman aimed at the target while making sure he avoided the bomb. He got the center of the target and he and Sleepina were able to move onto the next one. This went on a few more times, each harder than the last with more obstacles Rayman had to avoid as well as the target being farther away. when they were done with the challenge, they made it to the end room. They heard a buzzing sound. The rabbid wearing a brown outfit, red gloves, and brown goggles riding on a giant dragonfly was high in the air in the room, both looking down at Rayman and Sleepina with malicious stares. Rayman and Sleepina looked up at them. Then a whole army of dragon flies flew into the room. The rabbid snickered.

Rabbid:"BWAAA!"

Then the dragon flies all swooped down. they came at Rayman at high speed, causing him to duck. Then the dragon fly with the rabbid sitting on it swooped down. Rayman ducked and the dragon fly turned around. Then Rayman punch the rabbid.

Rabbid:"DAAA!"

With an angry face, he had the dragonfly him back up high. Then he had more of the dragonflies come back at Rayman. Getting an idea, Rayman got out his plunger and shot each of the dragonflies, knocking them out. Getting angry at this, the rabbid on his dragonfly came down again only to get hit by a plunger from the plunger gun Rayman used. the rabbid screamed again and flew back up. the process repeated a couple more times until finally, when the rabbid came down with his dragonfly again, only for the dragonfly to be hit by a plunger, knocking the rabbid off and the dragonfly out, and dropping the key. The rabbid fell on the floor, with Rayman and Sleepina looking down at him. The rabbid looked up at them.

Rabbid:"DAAA!"

He ran off like a coward. Rayman picked up the key and did his shout of victory.

Rayman:"The 4th key! We got all 4 keys!"

Sleepina:"Then let's go find the big boss."

Both of them left to the next room.

Rayman and Sleepina went through the final room heading to the stairs that led to the big golden door.

Rayman:"Wow, we made it nearly all the all the way to the end. Thanks for your help, Sleepina."

Sleepina:"You're welcome. And thank you for saving all my friends. but now we have to fight the big boss."

Rayman:"Oh yeah. Once he's defeated, I'll wake up, right?"

Sleepina:"Correct."

Rayman smiled in victory, but frowned again with a realization. He would have defeated the nightmarin and save both the nighttime world and the glade and see all his friends again. But will he be able to Sleepina or any of the other dream fairies again?"

Rayman:"So once I wake up, I'll be leaving the dream world. Will I be able to see you again?"

Sleepina:"Maybe one day. But you'll feel my presence in your dreams."

Rayman:"I'll miss you Sleepina."

Sleepina:"I'll miss you too."

On their way through the room, Rayman fought off more enemies and went up the next staircase. They started to go up the stairs. when they made it to the top. They went into the next room. The next room had what looks like a golden door that was almost as big as Rayman was. There is what also looks like four keyholes on its sides.

Rayman: "I think that's where these four keys go.."

Sleepina: "Why, Yes. My instincts are telling me that too. You better put them in there.."

Rayman took the four keys he had in his pockets and puts each of them into the keyholes. Then, the keys turn themselves to the left and soon the doors open. Beyond the doors is what looks like a long hallway with some blue wisps brightening the path. This is it, the two have come so far for this moment. With bravery, they went through the hallway as the golden door slams shut with an evil laugh that echoed through the halls as soon as it closes...

Walking down the halls, There was a large figure of some sort in the dark in a cloak. Getting a closer look, he looked like any nighmarian only bigger, dressed like a warlock with a wizard hat, blue shoes, brown gloves and 2 golden teeth. He looked very angry.

Nigtmarian Boss:"I trusted those nighmarians to stop you and they failed! Failed to keep you in the dream world forever! You got all the dream fairies and the orbs! I'm so mad I could crush a city but...*His eyes turn a darker red*I have more important matter to tend To. I'll get my nighmarians later, but I'll deal with you first! You may have made it this far, but guess what?! You have to defeat me to ever be able to wake up, which you won't be able to do, because I am all powerful!"

He then rose up in the air, and he glowed a bright black power and formed something in his hands, creating a ball of some kind of dark magic and makes waves of energy. They came to Ray which he had to jump over. The

Nighmarian warlock did it again making Rayman jump over the waves. Then he formed his hands into a u shape and shot lasers right at Rayman, which Rayman also dodged. This went on a couple more times. Then the warlock used his power and started to change the environment attempted to create an illusion for Ray, an environment like he's back in the glade.

Rayman:"Huh? I'm back in the glade already? That can't be right."

Sleepina:"Rayman, you're going to need out help for this part. The nigtmarian Warlock has created an illusion for you."

The warlock was now making blue fireballs for Rayman's next attack.

Sleepina:"One of us will help you avoid the illusion so you don't get attack by his blue fireballs. We can hold off some of his attack here, but you have to do your part and resist."

Sleepina then used her power and held off the blue fireballs for as long as she could. Rayman knew that the illusion wasn't real. He tried to get out of it.

Rayman:"This isn't real! I'm still in the dream world!"

He resisted and the illusion wore off. Just when it was getting harder for Sleepina to hold off the blue fireballs. One came right at Ray, and Rayman used the mirror to bounce the fireball right back at the warlock.

Warlock:"AHHHH!"

Now very angry, he got out his own special mirror.

Sleepina:"Rayman! Don't look at the mirror! It's impossible for you to look away from it so he can attack you while you're not looking!"

Ignoring her, the warlock tried to force Rayman to look at the mirror, which Ray tried to look away from. Rayman barely got a glimpse of the mirror. The warlock got a blue fireball ready and threw it, and Rayman barely dodged it while still struggling to not look at the mirror. Then a baddie spawner appeared, creating another portal. More baddies like the eye jumpers and cavity monks came out of the portal. Rayman fought them off and the spawner. Then a fireball spinning clockwise came towards him. Rayman jumped over it and it happened a couple more times. Than all these attacks happened again in a different order. Rayman hit him a few more times by using the mirror to use the warlocks attacks fireback on him. They all happened 4 more times. He also hurled giant fireballs during those times which Rayman had to use the mirror to bounce it back, and they both hit it back and force at each other ping pong style until the warlock finally got hit by each of them, causing him more damage. Now really angry, the Warlock used his powers and started to transform the room. He made it into a giant maze and he disappeared, initiating phase 2.

Warlock:"*Laughs from a distance*Try to find me through the maze."

With no time to lose, Rayman and Sleepina started their way through the maze. As the navigated through the maze, rings of blue fire came their way. Rayman dodged them while he kept going. Then they came to a spot which had a writing on an arc with 2 paths. On the top it said choose the path based on the obstacles. Each path had something different. One path hada picture of the valley he grew up in alongside the forest some of his friends live and the other path had a picture of a random island. The island looked neat and he looked adventure, but there was no place like home, so he and Sleepina went on the first path, and kept going while avoiding more blue fire. Along the way, they ran into some knight guards with Rayman fought off to get them out of the way. They went through a few more areas with paths with pictures Rayman had to choose. They kept going until they finally made it to the end of the maze where the Warlock was waiting whus awaiting phase 3.

The warlock geared up and sent more energy waves at Rayman just like in phase 1 only it was even tougher this time. He had to dodge his attacks while hitting the fire back at the warlock. Then, a cannon shell appeared and chased after Rayman. He had to avoid the fireball of both the warlock and the cannon shell while trying to hit fireballs back at the warlock. Rayman jumped on the cannon shell trying to tame it. When he did, he flew around in it while hitting fireballs back at the warlock a few times.

All the attacks repeated 4 more times while a cannon shell randomly appeared. After phase 3 was finished, the warlock now angrier than ever, eyes got brighter in red, and magic appeared all around him. He starts to transform and get bigger. He grew, transforming into a giant monster with 6 tentacles and a large screen on his head, this leading to the final phase.

The now transformed warlock monster towered over rayman, sending blasts of fire down below towards him. When several giant fireballs coming down, Rayman moved to avoid each of them. This happened 2 more times. Then using the screen on his head, the monster attempts to hypnotize Rayman again with the screen swirling.

Rayman:"*Covers his eyes*No! Not this again! must resist!"

Getting angrier, the monster kept trying to make Rayman look at his screen but Rayman kept resisting. So the monster fired more fireballs while Rayman wasn't looking but sleepina saw them.

Sleepina:"Rayman, look out!"

Gasping, Rayman looked up to see the fireballs and moved out of the way. While holding up his mirror and firing back at the monster. In pain, the monster slammed his tentacles down dealing with the pain causing shifts which Rayman had to jump. Then he made the room change into a dark one. He summoned the sinister elite over, now grey with glowing red eyes.

They began to attack, their usual attacks only now stronger than ever. Short cutie fired stronger electric forces at Rayman which Rayman has to avoid and used the mirror to fight back. After taking him down. The Gold Tooth Shark jumped out of a pool of water heading towards Rayman which Rayman had to use his ice power up on. A couple more times, and the shark was defeated. Then Temptress attempted to temp him again, but Rayman resisted. Temptress knew it was useless so she tried throwing more of her powerballs, more powerful than ever at him which he fought back. After hitting her three times, the rabbid with a bunch of dragonflies came came, attempting their attacks. Raymans used the plunger gun and shot plunger at the dragonflies. then he got all but the one the rabbid was sitting on down, he shot the last one. The rabbid ran away. The fight from the monster continued, doing the usual from phase one. After he was hit 4 more times, the scene started to change to the monster being defeated. Did he do it? Did he defeat him?

Sleepina:"Rayman! It's a trick! Don't fall for it! It's another illusion!"

Rayman:"I knew it!"

Then the illusion disappeared.

Monster:"*To Sleepina*I about HAD IT WITH YOU, FAIRY!"

Sleepina:"Alright friends, time to finish off this beast for good!"

Then all the dream fairies appeared and gathered together.

Monster:"What the... Oh no!"

The dream fairies all put together their powers and held off the monster.

Sleepina:"Rayman! We got him weakened! One more mega hit ought to do it! Use your power ups!"

Using hius ice freeze power and other power ups, Rayman hit the monster hard as he could making the monster scream. He started to shrink.

Warlock:"NOOOO!"

He shrank down until he disappeared. Suddenly, everything started to shake. This was it. Everything shook until everything was starting to disappear, or he was leaving the world.

...

Nighmarian boss:"NOOOOOO!"

Rayman woke up from his deep sleep. Facing the rest of the nightmarians, he easily fought the rest of them off. Ly, Globox, Barbara and Murphy appeared.

Rayman:"Guys? Is that you?"

Ly:'Yes it's, us! You're awake! You defeated the nighmarians and stopped their evil plan! I knew you could do it Rayman, you always pull through!"

Rayman ran over to her and gave her a big hug and she hugged back.

Rayman:"I'm so happy to see you!*Turns to Globox and Barbara*You guys too!"

Globox:"*Grabs Rayman*Oh it's so good to see you again, buddy!"

He squeezed him tight.

Rayamn:*In a raspy voice*I'm glad to see you too, buddy. But loosen up, ok? I can't breathe."

Globox let go.

Murphy:"Oh, what about me? I suppose you careless about me!"

Rayman:"What? that's not true, Murphy."

Murphy:*Smiles*Just kidding. Come here, you!"

He flew up to Ray and hugged his hand. Rayman gave him a gentle hug back with his hand. Barbara also hugged him.

Barbara:"Welcome back, buddy."

Globox:"You did it, Rayman! I can't believe you defeated the nightmarians all by yourself!"

Rayman:"Well, actually, I couldn't of done it without a friend."

Murphy:"Friend?"

Rayamn:"Yes. A dream fairy named Sleepina. And all the other dream fairies. I'll tell you all about it when we have time."

Ly:"We love to hear everything, Rayman. You must be exhausted from the battle. Come inside, I'll give you something hot to drink."

They started to walk away with Rayman the last one behind. He sighed, he sure was going to miss her.

Rayman:"If you can hear me, thanks Sleepina, for everything."

He walked away. From above, Sleepina watched in spirit.

Sleepina:'You're welcome, Rayman."

The rest of the dream fairies joined her.

Vana:"What an awesome guy! i'm going to miss him!"

She sighed.

Sleepina:"Me too. But maybe we'll see him sooner than we think. I have a feeling things are going to get rougher in the future."

Meanwhile, from faraway, malicious laughter was heard.

THE END


End file.
